Forbidden
by The Akatsuki Wolf
Summary: You think it's perfect, you even try to convince yourself it still is. But how can you when you're staring at your reflection wondering what's wrong with it? Oh, right, it's bruised. From him. He hit you again. Amaya thought Sasuke loved her, abuse was supposed to be on a show, not in her life. And who saves her is the last person she would have expected. Her abuser's brother.
1. It Begins

**AUTHORESS: Amaya~Ikari**

**DATE WRITTEN: 4/6/13**

**TITLE: Forbidden **

**ANIME: Naruto**

**PAIRING: Hentai: SasukeXOC/ItachiXOC (Amaya)**

**STATUS: Multichapter: Completed**

**RELATED STORIES: None**

**WARNINGS: Domestic abuse, violence, nonconsensual sexual themes, sex between male and female, AU and OC Story. **

_~Life has taught us that love does not consist of gazing at each other, but in looking together in the same direction~_

* * *

I rubbed my forehead when I started coming out of heaven. Otherwise known as sleep. Of course, when you come out of heaven, you come straight into hell; the early morning. I looked at the other side of the bed, sighing in what I didn't know was relief or disappointment. He wasn't there. He rarely was, and it had been so for nearly a year out of our three year long relationship. I guess I was one of the stupid women, staying with a man like him. But, even some of our friends told me in private that he was just going through tougher times. I should be supportive. After all, I'd been living in his house for quite some time now, I would be an ungrateful whore if I left him.

I couldn't argue with the fact that no, he hadn't always been this way. The first few months we'd dated had been fun, happy, and I thought it would end up great. But doesn't everyone think that when they first get into a relationship? The guy is nice, intelligent, and attractive. No sign of anything going wrong. No sign of him changing before it happened like someone pulled a trigger.

But what are you supposed to do when it _all_ goes wrong?

And _everything,_ about Uchiha Sasuke changed.

* * *

I remember meeting him. I'd been sixteen and moved to Konoha City on my own, to get away from the life I had really messed up in and begin a new one, with new friends. I'd met someone named Naruto at the ramen restaurant they had here, where I ate most of my meals seeing as I had little money and ramen was cheap. I had changed when I moved and instead of avoiding everyone, I let Naruto talk to me, he's incredibly hyperactive and boisterous, a nice change from the dreary folks I used to live around. He was surprisingly excited to learn I was going to his high school and offered to walk me there.

I wasn't about to decline, it was a good idea to know someone before entering a new school. I let him know which apartment building was mine and he met me outside of it the next morning, showing me the quickest route to get to school. Which was pretty cool, seeing as the way I'd planned to go would have taken half an extra fifteen minutes; I was taken aback by how old timey the school was, it was rather welcoming.

I went to my new principal's office, pleased to see she was female. I had a… Kind of mistrust with men. I could be all right around younger men, but… Never mind. I thanked Principal Tsunade for giving me my schedule and a laydown of the rules, walking back out. Naruto had a few other friends with him, a girl with pink hair and a friendly smile and a boy with shaggy brown hair and red tattoos on his face. He called me over and introduced me to the two, the girl was Sakura and the boy was Kiba. Sakura was sweet, but kind of short tempered. Kiba was friendly, especially when I told him I liked dogs. I'd brought my black half-breed along with me, though my landlord didn't know. I was thankful that Yoru could keep herself quiet. She was part wolf, part German Shepherd, so she was mostly active at night when I took her into the forest nearby.

I had four periods with Naruto, a free period, and two without him. He said he had friends in the other classes, Sakura was in my biology class. Gym was last period, I wouldn't know anyone there, but I guess I could make it work. Though in gym, kids were social… And I had problems making friends. Naruto made friends with everyone, I learned; and he'd made most of my friends for me. I'm not saying they didn't like me, hell, I was surprised that they actually seemed to _want_ to be my friend instead of humoring Naruto.

The school day went by easily, the kids here were loud and rather nice. Naruto introduced me to so many people, my head was spinning. I think the girl I liked the best was either Hinata or Temari, Hinata was very nice and easy to talk to, she was quiet and calm, which kept my often overwhelming personality at a decent level. Temari was a good friend to have, she was loyal and protective. I enjoyed being around boys better though, simply because I always seemed to get along better with them. Kiba and I got pretty close. It being my first day, in my required Algebra, Biology, English, and History classes all I really did was read over the syllabus and learn about how the classes were taught. I liked the teachers in each class, luckily. I was given notes about the lessons they'd already gone over so I wouldn't be too far behind.

During my free period I wandered, making sure I knew how to find my way around and how to get what I needed. I sighed when the next period started, making my way towards the gym which was centered in the middle of the school. I hated gym. I wasn't athletic. I wasn't fat exactly, but I had curves that classified me as "not thin." I changed into a tank-top and shorts, the uniform they gave gym students. I walked out into the gym, receiving a couple of curious looks.

I remember Naruto saying he had a few friends here, but he hadn't said their names. There was another girl, she had hair that was a brighter shade of red than mine. Hers looked like crimson where mine was deeper, maybe like a rose, it was pretty and she had it styled in a unique fashion. She wore glasses, her eyes were red. She was a very pretty girl, my own eyes were a light green color. I shook my head, I knew better than to do that. I was trying to get over my self-consciousness. It wasn't working.

I felt someone's eyes on me, but when I turned around no one was turned my way. A boy with black hair was standing with another boy that had white hair and was chattering away. The raven looked bored, his hair fell to his chin and was spiky in the back. He looked up then, his eyes were onyx and almost seemed amused when he caught my gaze. I raised a brow before turning back around. I felt myself blush a bit at being caught staring.

I came to gym at the wrong time of year, they were doing the one mile run. I jogged at the very most, the coach said I was fine since I hadn't been here for the practices. How the hell do you practice running? The red-haired girl turned out not to be very nice as she passed me running, her long legs shown off in the shorts. "God you're slow. Move faster, maybe you'll drop a bit of weight." I sighed, wanting very deeply to shoot back. But I said I wanted a new start, that meant dropping my violent temper. I ignored her, keeping my jogging pace. I was startled when the black haired boy from before suddenly started jogging beside me. I was the one to say hi, he offered a soft hum in return and I learned he was not a conversationalist. We shared names and maybe three or four sentences about me being new here. This got me on the bad side of that girl, whose name I found was Karin. She liked him and apparently didn't like any other girl talking with him. Did she not see that it was him that first came up to me?

I was caught off guard when I learned Sasuke was Naruto's best friend. The blonde told me Sasuke seemed to not care about anything and said he was shocked Sasuke had started hanging around me. We mostly only ran together at gym, and to be fair I thought that was because he was actually just nice and was trying to stop Karin from treating me like crap. It was when the math teacher asked him to tutor me so I wouldn't fail was when we began going to each other's houses, tutoring became coming over just to talk, and coming over started to become going out to places to have fun. About a month later he started driving me to school and home and people began talking about us being a couple.

I still remember the cute stuff of high school, we had another year there. The sweet things like walking to class together, the prom both he and I were somehow convinced into going to by Naruto and Sakura, the times when things were innocent and it was just high school dating. When school ended I was surprised when he continued coming to see me, most relationships ended when school did, at my former home.

Time passed, I'd jumped from small job to small job to save up money for necessities and hopefully college. I wasn't responsible, I never had been, but I had to start trying to save so I could fulfill my education. I wanted to be a writer, but that took time and I knew I wanted to help people too, so I started applying to colleges in hopes to get a degree in psychology. Sasuke encouraged that, in the beginning.

He was amazing, he would drive me to the small college that had accepted me, which was lucky seeing as with my grades I didn't think I would ever be allowed into the colleges around here. Though of course, school took up any money I had left over. I had a little bit that I used for food, but I knew I would be evicted soon. I had to choose between a home or an education. But, once again, I was given another reason to think Sasuke was the perfect person for me.

He asked me to live with him. We'd been dating for a little over a year, and he said he wanted to take the relationship to the next level. I said yes, albeit a little unsurely. I didn't want to live off of anyone or be a burden, I'd wanted to make it on my own; but he was kind in his offer and I wasn't stupid, I didn't want to end up homeless. Besides, most people dating this long did begin living with each other.

I was no stranger to his home, in fact it wasn't even that big of an adjustment with how often I'd been there. Maybe it took getting used to as far as sharing the same bed, but soon enough it was comfortable. You know, it seemed perfect. I was going to college, he had begun working for his parents at their company. I'd known he wasn't hurting for money, but I didn't know he was rich. Although, that may have been stupid on my part, seeing as his house was two stories high and looked straight out of a magazine. He didn't like animals, but let Yoru stay around the yard, she mostly went into the woods anyway. I don't think he liked her because she was such a big animal.

He told me he loved me, and I felt like I loved him too. It was the only way to describe how I felt towards him. But then, almost exactly one year ago, something crashed in our lives and I was thrown far off the tracks that I'd been happily walking on through this "new life." He changed. He came home one day, and nothing had been different. We always were pretty opposite from each other, and I was aware that our personalities occasionally annoyed the other. But that day, I thought he'd just had a bad day or something, we all get those. I asked him if he knew where Yoru had gone as she'd been out for a while, and he snapped that he didn't know where she'd gone, saying I shouldn't be lazy and go look myself. I was easily offended, and of course shocked since he'd never insulted me in any way. I told him he should change his attitude and stop being such a jerk.

That was the first time he hit me.

But it was not the last.

* * *

**AUTHORESS NOTE:**

**This is an intro basically discussing their relationship, how they began. I **_**know**_** how OOC Sasuke is, he wouldn't have just come up to talk to anyone. However, this is AU and there was no massacre and you all saw how nice he was as a child. I say that still would have stuck with him had the massacre not happened. **

**Seriously, I don't even favor Itachi. I love him, he's one of my favorite characters, but when it comes to writing stories? Kiara or CrystalDarkSamus is better at pairing an OC with him. My OC probably would be too wild for him, which is why normally she's with Hidan or Sasuke. Or Naruto, but you'll never see those stories… Too explain, I was laying down trying to sleep last night, when my mind wandered, which it does often. This is a blessing and a curse to a writer. Anyway, I don't even really remember what sparked this idea… If I were to be honest, this idea has been a solid daydream of mine for some time. But it was Hidan abusing Amaya and Itachi starting to take notice, thus falling for each other. But a quote, in which you'll see later, made me want to write it this way. **

**NOW to be fair, I don't think Sasuke would abuse a woman. He would kill her, but if he'd settled with one and calmed down a bit, I don't believe he would harm her. I've seen a few abusive stories with him (wherein you can see he's a bad influence on whomever he's with) but only a couple where he's genuinely hurting his partner. I feel bad making Sasuke the bad guy, especially since I like him, but I can't get the idea out of my head! I hope this doesn't trigger anything for anyone, I put warnings up, but you know some people ignore them. I was on and it asked me what my favorite word was, that's where the title came from. I like the word "forbidden," but don't know why.**

**So, review. **


	2. I'm Sorry

Really? Is the world being serious right now, or is trying to be funny? Because I'm not amused with its antics.

I was staring outside at the _snow_ storm blowing around. It had been sunny yesterday, what on earth happened? It didn't even snow often in this city, if at all. I sighed, rubbing my temples in annoyance. I had let Yoru inside so she wouldn't freeze, I would put her in the guest room. Sasuke hated her being inside, even though she was well behaved. He didn't like animals, not everyone did, but he took it a bit too far. The dislike was mutual, Yoru hated him. At first it only seemed she was cold towards him because he wasn't fond of animals and she knew it, but it morphed into an obvious hostility later on.

Did animals really care about things like that, even if their master was too stupid to do anything, and continued bringing it onto herself? I doubted anyone shared sympathy for that. I remember the first time he hit me had probably been my fault, I shouldn't smart off when someone had a bad day. But, did that deserve being slapped onto the floor? Even if it did, it gradually got worse. It was like someone stole the man I had known for so long and switched him with something sinister. He had been cynical and even rough with some of his other friends, but nothing like he ever did with me. He became like a monster; something you knew you needed to avoid or something bad would happen.

He apologized that night. Apologies are strange things, you believe them or you don't, but you often believe the wrong thing. He kissed me and I was over it, I loved him and knew he loved me. Everyone lost their temper. But I became the very source of his temper, everything I did was annoying. I was a lot of bad things. I was loud, I was clumsy, I wasn't the smartest or greatest looking woman around. And I definitely knew it already, but Sasuke seemed to think it was my fault that anything went wrong. He said he should have had dated someone he could take somewhere without being embarrassed.

That shouldn't hurt as much as it did. But it did, as if a bee had stung my heart. I had learned to brush off comments that were insulting or rude, but how could I do that with someone I loved? That I lived with, had said he loved me, had done so much for me? If he thought that way, it was true. He knew what successful was. If he started seeing me in a different light, then it was me who changed for the worst. I was trying to change back, to be skinny and pretty with a well-paying job. But he was always right, I was a deplorable, inept excuse of a college wreck. I kept going to school so I could pretend that I had a life where I didn't. Sasuke had gotten sick of "letting me feed off his life" and stopped driving me to school, to anywhere. He was right of course, I needed to stop being lazy and get off his back.

It was almost half an hour to Sora University, and that was by car. I didn't even know how long it would take to fight through this mini-blizzard. I felt scorned by the fact Sasuke obviously hadn't cared about it. But, did he ever? I had spent this past year learning he didn't. I shivered, turning around to hunt down a couple of jackets to ward off the chill, surprised when I nearly ran into someone's chest.

I neglected to tell you that someone else lived with Sasuke; his older brother, Itachi. He and Sasuke inherited the home from their family, though Itachi worked away often. He was twenty-three, five years older than Sasuke and I, so he wasn't around often when we were in high school. I thought he was pretty nice, he was quiet and calmer than Sasuke was. He probably looks down on me the same as his brother does, we didn't really establish a solid relationship beforehand. We spoke, of course. But he was someone I could easily just sit with and be comfortable. If you didn't like to talk much, he wouldn't push you.

"Sorry, Itachi." I murmured, stepping around him. Like I said, I was clumsy, Itachi just never said anything about it. I sighed, folding my arms and walking into the bedroom again to put on a jacket. I looked for gloves or something for my hands, but didn't find anything. I still didn't have much money, pathetically. I needed to find a steady job, but… I was someone that wasn't happy for long, I wanted to keep doing different things. Sasuke hated that, he told me normal people learned to be happy with what they had and settled down to take care of themselves. But I wasn't good at a lot of things, much less something that paid well. I still scrounged up enough for school and textbooks, but if I didn't live with Sasuke I wouldn't have a home or food. He didn't let me go out much anyway, work and school. I used to think jealousy was cute, before it got serious.

I walked back out, running a hand through my hair to make sure it was all right. I kept the red mess cut short, otherwise it would go wild. I went into the kitchen, smiling lightly as I found Itachi stroking Yoru's ears. She liked to hang around him, they said animals liked people with calm personalities. He seemed to like her all right. I clicked my tongue, taking her into the guest room. I put a bowl of water down for her, kissing her nose before leaving.

I picked up my bag, looking outside once more. I exhaled slowly, shoulder's sagging. The wind was picking it up, the snow turning into a white curtain, it looked like. I couldn't stay home, it was a bitch to catch up and I needed every ounce of knowledge the teacher's spouted out. I shrugged the bag on, turning to leave. I paused when Itachi said my name, turning around to acknowledge him. "Do you need a ride?" He asked, pulling his coat on and picking up his keys. I shook my head, the school was out of his way, i wasn't going to trouble him. "No, you don't-" He raised a hand, nodding at the window. I glanced out of it, pursing my lips at the snow which now seemed like its one goal was to make sure no one could get anywhere.

"All right. Thanks." I said, grateful for the offer. He nodded, walking with me out to the car. I smiled in thanks when he opened the door for me. Itachi had always been polite, I guess to the rusts like myself. I thought about that for a second, he never said anything belittling to me. I shook my head slightly to clear my head; why should he even bother wasting the words. I looked up when the school came into view, unbuckling the seat belt. "Thank you, I appreciate it." I said. He gave me a smile, surprising me as I got out and walked into the college. He didn't smile all that often, I thought he should more often.

"Oh look, steal a ride from his _brother?"_ I heard a scornful voice ask. Oh, something I should tell you, I gave up on trying to curb my temper. "Damn Karin, can you stop being such a vulture and learn to focus on your own life?" I hissed, nudging past the other woman and into class. I heard her say something else, but I was already sitting down and didn't hear it. Probably some sort of degradation. She wasn't stupid, but she didn't think grades were important so she ended up in this college along with me, Naruto, and a few other friends. It wasn't a bad college at all, but it wasn't "way up there."

Today seemed like the snow made everyone antsy. No one was still for long, even the teachers seemed annoyed and just put up slides or videos for us to copy notes for. I scribbled down the words, doodling on the corners of the papers. I was very easily distracted, it had always been that way. My mind drifted, and I had to make sure notes got written or I'd be eaten alive in class.

At the end of the day I packed up, shaking my head at a group of boys that opened the window and jumped out of it, into the snow. The teacher grumbled under her breath as she shut it, I caught her saying she wished her class had been on the second floor. Some kids were impatient to get out of class, the snow made it worse as some people changed their minds about going outside, and backed up inside again. I dodged my way around bustling groups and made it outside.

"Damn it's cold." I muttered, pulling the jacket tighter around me. Someone playfully punched my arm, making me turn around to see a blinding grin and wild blonde hair. "Isn't snow supposed to be cold?" Naruto teased, making me roll my eyes. "Yeah, but it could take a break for some of us to get home." I replied, a little irritably. Naruto started to say something, but he paused and looked over my shoulder, making me raise a brow. "Is that Sasuke's brother?" He asked. I blinked in surprise, turning around; surprise turning into shock when I realized Naruto was right. I wondered what he could have been doing here, but a small inner voice reminded me that the only reason he had to be here was for me. No one else he knew was here.

I waved goodbye to Naruto before jogging up to the car, getting in. "Thanks for this, I know it's out of your way." I said, settling into the seat. "It's out of your way to walk an hour in the snow." He replied, I bit my lip when I caught a mild hint of irritation. He glanced at me, raising his hand. I flinched.

The second I did I felt adrenaline burst through me. How stupid could I be?

He raised his brows, brushing his hand through my hair. "There's snow in your hair." He told me, catching my gaze. I felt my heart catch in my chest; I knew he suspected something about me. The way I acted would look pretty bad. But it was explainable. At least, from my view. "Oh, thanks. Snow likes bright colors it seems." I rolled my eyes, changing the subject so the calculating look in his eyes went away. He nodded, pulling out of the school and driving home. "Amaya, I was wondering if you were interested in a job I'd heard about recently. The library wants to start an afterschool club for kids, they're looking for people interested in writing short stories to be read to them."

My eyes lit up then, excited at the thought. I loved to write and I liked children, but could I really manage that? "I picked up a paper with information about it, you could go this weekend to see about it." He told me, pulling into our driveway. I nodded, picking up my bag as we both got out. "That sounds amazing!" I said, my excitement showing in my voice. He smiled back, unlocking the door. I shivered as I walked into a much warmer temperature, shedding my jacket and setting my stuff down. "I know you usually write something more mature, but it could be considered practice." He said, handing me a paper with information for the job printed on it.

I was taken aback by the comment, not guessing he really even knew I wrote much. I'd stopped for a little while, discouraged by Sasuke's disapproval of it. He didn't think writing was real work. My writing wasn't even interesting, according to him. But I still liked it. "Thank you. It'll be something new, kids are the best critics." I murmured. He chuckled at that, nodding in agreement. "I have a meeting soon, I'll see you later tonight." I nodded, telling him goodbye before walking into the kitchen and going over the paper. I heard the door open and my eyes narrowed, unless Itachi had forgotten something it was too early for either of them to-

_Shit. _

Sasuke walked into the kitchen, glancing at me. "What are you doing?" He asked, eying the paper. I shrugged. "Someone gave me a flyer, I was only reading it to see what it was about." I said, stuffing it into my pocket before he asked to look at it. I felt my heart racing, he wasn't supposed to be home until night; I still had Yoru inside and I hadn't picked anything up. I waited for the trigger to be pulled. He walked into the hall and it took a few minutes before he opened a door.

_Bang…_

He stormed out into the kitchen, his expression angry. I looked up at him as if asking what was wrong, which was stupid. Don't do that if someone's mad. He grabbed my arm and pulled me so I was on his side of the counter. "What's that dog doing in here?" He demanded as Yoru stalked into the room. I quickly went over and dragged her outside, turning around to deal with my gun.*

"You know I hate that dog in here, it's filthy and sheds. How stupid are you that I have to repeat things a million times?" He said, voice rising to yelling. The words were like needles, each one sinking deep into me and breaking off, a lasting pain. That's what words were.

"It was freezing, I didn't want her out there. What's more important, Sasuke? A few stupid black hairs or her comfort?" I said, my own voice cold. I deserved what happened next, because I shouldn't fight him back.

"_Crash!"_

I winced when I hit the wall, slamming my head. He'd shoved me, making me fall back. He glared down at me, and the first thing that shot through my mind was; damn, how many times is my life going to hit the replay button and end up with me on the ground? "Don't smart off to me, you bitch. This is my house, next time I find the dog in here I'll sell it." He said, turning and leaving into his workspace. I picked myself up, rubbing the spot on my head where I'd hit.

Same old story, no different details.

He got mad, I was stupid, and he dealt out whatever he saw fit to reprimand the stupid thing I'd done. I just didn't want Yoru to be out in the cold all day. It was my job to take care of her. I thought back to Itachi. He treated her nicely, like she was actually a living thing. He and Sasuke were polar opposites, almost.

"Get in here and do something about the mess." He said as he walked back out, picking up a bottle of water. "Sasuke I don't have this night to clean the entire house, I have a project to finish." I said, picking up my bag. It was true, I knew cleaning would take a couple of hours and I had to get the project done and go to bed early to get to class. I cried out softly when he grabbed my arm and twisted it, making me drop my bag and turn to face him. I knew better, I know I should have just picked up a few things to appease him, but I didn't.

His hand raised, and I started to say something to stop him, but the trigger was already pulled. You can't take back the pull of a gun.

* * *

**AUTHORESS NOTE:**

**Booooring. **

**I don't know, I'm doing an okay job of writing Itachi aren't I? I purposely want him to be a little OOC. **

**Also, two things. **

**Rusts are what some people I hang around call the "undesireables." Kids they think are poor or stupid. Come from a bad background and have no life. **

**And when Amaya refers to Sasuke as the gun, and the trigger being pulled, that's what my family reffered to an abusive relationship as. The abuser is a deadly weapon, a gun aimed to bring harm to their victim. When they get angry, it's a trigger being pulled. **


	3. I Don't Care

_Hate. _

That's what I felt. I hated everything. I rubbed the bruise on my stomach in slow circles, deliberately making it hurt worse. It was about eight at night, a few hours since Sasuke lost his temper. I was locked inside the bathroom, voices bouncing around my mind as the figure in the mirror stared back at me judgmentally. It wasn't that bad. He didn't hit me every day, but it was often enough to have constant bruises to hide. He was careful, usually. "Stop being a martyr." He would say. "Stop trying to act like you're hurt. It's not even a hit." He would say. What was it, then? "People don't care about a couple of bruises, they think you're unhinged anyway."

He was always right. They were always right. Why did the world let him be _right_?

I walked back out, avoiding eye contact with Sasuke. I asked him what he wanted for dinner, picking up a few books I had knocked over earlier. He scoffed at me. "Order a pizza, I don't think I can stomach something you cooked tonight." He muttered. I was totally up for not cooking, I didn't like cooking. Or, maybe I didn't like what he said about it. I didn't have anyone teach me how to cook, so I learned on my own. "Can't cook or clean, what kind of wife would you make?" He said once, finding it amusing. It _would_ be a joke, if he didn't genuinely get angry by the fact that I wasn't what he considered to be a real woman.

I had just gotten off the phone with the delivery place when Itachi walked in. He glanced at me, offering a hum in greeting before walking straight over to the back sliding door, and letting Yoru in. The poor thing bolted inside and came over to me, curling up. My eyes widened as Itachi shut the door, casually turning around as if it wasn't a big deal. It probably shouldn't have been. I brushed through her fur to get the snow off, murmuring apologetic words. She licked my cheek, I supposed she forgave me for leaving her in the snow.

"What are you doing? Put it back outside before it pisses on the carpet." Sasuke said, glaring at Yoru and then back at Itachi. The older Uchiha raised a brow. "She's staying in, it's falling below zero. She's trained, a night won't hurt." He said, sitting down. Sasuke cursed under his breath, going into our room. He didn't usually argue with Itachi, I don't think anyone would win against him anyway. He eventually just stopped talking.

I got up when the door rang, chuckling as Yoru immediately stood, as if waiting to see if who was on the other side of the door was dangerous. I handed the delivery man the money and took the pizza from him, thanking him. I set it on the table, sighing. Sasuke came into the kitchen while Itachi was still in the living room. "You should eat a salad. I'd like it if you were worth getting into bed with." He said, I bit my lip swallowing dryly. "Sorry I'm not a trophy girlfriend." I muttered. He shot me a look, but I left before he could say anything. I wasn't hungry after I dwelled on his words. I could definitely stand to lose some weight, he made it easier with the sharp words. Everyone needed encouragement, if someone didn't tell me I needed to drop a few pounds, I probably wouldn't.

I showered and put on some night clothes, lying down. I sniffed, realizing that was a sign I was about to cry. I buried my face into my pillow. I didn't want to do this, I didn't want to waste the energy. But it hurt to force them back. Hot liquid began sliding down my cheeks, my breathing coming in short gasps as I tried my best to keep them quiet. It didn't do any good to cry, but sometimes you just can't stop it. Sometimes you feel better. If you can stop thinking of things that only make you cry harder, at least.

I eventually fell into a quiet state, feeling tired and satisfied from releasing the pent up emotion I kept inside my box under lock and key. I sniffed, sighing softly and turning to lay on my stomach, pulling the blankets tightly around me. It'd been a couple of hours, it was probably around ten or eleven by now. I heard the door open and click shut again, not bothering to open my eyes. I heard something shuffle. He was probably going to shower. "Were you crying?" I heard him ask. I hadn't bothered to dry my face or wipe my eyes. I hesitated, but really what was the point in lying? "Yes."

"Why?" God, I hated that condescending, accusatory tone Sasuke took with me. "Because! I have a dozen reasons, we both know you don't care." I replied, opening my eyes and glaring up at him. His expression was cold. "How can anyone care when you have so many _problems?"_ He said "problems" with a patronizing tone, how dare he always bring that up. "Why do you always have to throw that in my face? You know what, _you're_ over half of my problems! Why don't you stop being such an arrogant prick and treat people like they're actually a hu-"

"_Slap!" _

I gasped when my head snapped to the side, a hot pain bursting over my cheek. He grabbed my jaw, pressing hard so I wouldn't pull back, lest I risk him dislocating it. "Don't talk to me like that. I'm getting sick of your attitude." He hissed, inches from my face. I swallowed, my eyes searching his face. This wasn't the person I knew. Wasn't the person I met.

_Wasn't the person I love. _

"Let go, you're hurting me." I said monotonously, hoping my eyes didn't convey the fear I felt boiling inside me. He made a disgusted sound, letting me go with a wave of his hand, which sent me roughly back onto the bed. I rubbed my chin as he went into the bathroom, starting the shower. I curled up on my side as I stared out of the window. Why did I always do something wrong? I never shut up and look where it got me. _Way to go. Maybe you need to get hit, if it will teach you a lesson._ I cringed, shaking my head. I don't need this to be made worse.

I heard him walk out but I didn't turn around. I didn't know if he was still angry or not, and honestly didn't feel like talking so it was best to ignore him. He got into bed and I felt him move, a shiver went through me when he wrapped his arm around my waist and pressed my back to his chest. This was supposed to be a comforting action, when your partner made you feel safe. I only felt threatened. Move, and I risk another fight. It wasn't worth it.

I shifted slightly to rest easier against him. I wouldn't sleep tonight, I was uncomfortable and so anxious I'd be likely to have a nightmare if I drifted off. My heart sank when I felt his lips brush over my neck, eliciting another shudder. His hand slid beneath my shirt and up my stomach.

But… But he always complained about my lack of attractiveness, why did he continue this?

It was his filthy way of apologizing. If we had sex, it meant we were okay. For a very short while. Can I tell you a really stupid secret? I didn't enjoy sex, I never had. I lost my virginity to Sasuke the seventh month of our relationship. It was stupid, but everyone always told me that even seven months was too long to keep someone waiting, and if I wanted to stay with him I needed to put something out for him. I had known the first couple of times weren't going to be great, but it _never_ got better like my friends and the internet and every other lying piece of crap said it would. Because by the fourth time we had intercourse, things were already deteriorating in the relationship. He stopped caring about me, stopped asking how I felt.

He was too rough. Fast or hard or even violent. My hips would be bruised and my skin would be marred from his teeth or nails. Did people actually like this? It hurt, and I couldn't say no. I did a couple of times before I learned how stupid it was to tell him no. The fight that followed was not worth the pain. I just let him have what he wanted.

I hated being naked around him too, I felt disgusting. Unworthy, almost, and sometimes I could almost see in his eyes that he thought so too. He moved, pressing my face into the pillows as he pushed me onto my knees and got behind me. It'd been like that for a while.

He couldn't stand to even look me in the eyes.

* * *

**AUTHORESS NOTE:**

**Since I've gotten troublesome reviews on other stories for this; things that aren't explained in this chapter, will be explained later. **

**I had a really rough day today, so this chapter was kind of violent. I think I'll try for something more uplifting next time, okay? **

**Sasuke! Kiara had a message for you! She said she'd kick your ass if you ever hit her danna!**

**Sasuke: I'm absolutely terrified. **

**Amaya: You should be. She's scareh when she's mad. **

**Sasuke: That's not even a word.**

**Amaya: You're not a word!**

**Sasuke: *Shakes his head and walks away.***

**Another thing, I didn't detail the sex scene. I wasn't in the mood for it. (Don't go into shock over that.) There might be one between them later. If I think I can write in that mindset. I don't think I'll graphically write what is considered rape though, in this story. Simply because I don't want it to turn that dark. Dunno yet, if someone wants a scene between them detailed I might do it. **


	4. It's Him

I pretended to be asleep while Sasuke got dressed, listening until I heard the front door open and click shut again before I slowly dragged myself out of bed and into the shower. I scrubbed his filth off of me and rubbed at the bruises on my hips and breasts. I looked like I'd been assaulted.

I got out when I finished showering, not stopping to converse with the woman in the mirror, I don't think she had anything nice to say that day. I dressed in black jeans and a red tank-top, looking outside to see the snow had stopped; though it still covered everything like a smothering blanket, I put on my jacket. The school was kept hotter than the inside of an active volcano whenever we had cold weather, so I would die if I put a sweater on and wasn't able to take it off. You know how you put a shirt beneath your sweater and when you try to take the sweater off, your stupid shirt wants to come with it? Relax shirt, no one here wants a strip show.

I brushed my hair, sighing dejectedly. Maybe if I had blonde hair he'd like me. People seemed to like girls with blonde hair. I wasn't sure why, I'd seen girls with brown or black hair look just as pretty. But I wouldn't dare to try to understand society. I shook my head and swallowed thickly. Why didn't he like me? He used to; did people just completely _change_ like this?

I walked outside, packing my things and placing my work from last night inside carefully. I let Yoru outside, she was excited to be out once more and she looked funny diving into the snow. But I couldn't bring myself to smile. She always could make me smile, no one else could if she couldn't... I hoped this sorrow would break soon, I didn't want to be like this all day. Teachers were nosy. I don't get why, it's not like we're kids anymore; if something is wrong it's our job to take care of it, so I don't know why they make it out like they care.

"Are you all right?" I started slightly when the soft question broke through my apparent trance. I glanced up to meet Itachi's dark eyes. Huh, I never noticed that before; his eyes were a bright, obsidian color, a blacker shade than Sasuke's. They were much warmer, too, welcoming you to get lost in them. I hadn't really looked him in the eyes that often, so I hadn't noticed.

I cleared my throat, nodding. "Y-yeah, just staring into space, I guess." I said, surprised at how _unconvincing _my tone was. I could do better than that, I'd become an award winning actress with pretending I was okay. His eyes bore into me, obvious disbelief in them. He sighed, turning around and walking into the kitchen. I let out a breath of relief I hadn't realized I'd been holding, picking up my bag. It hit me like a train then, I felt awful, exhausted and nauseous. I had to sit down after picking the bag up. I rubbed my forehead, sighing in annoyance. Why didn't this ever go away? It should! The doctor told me it would, when I was a kid!

I blinked in surprise when a plate was held out to me, taking it and looking up at Itachi. "You know better than to not eat. They make supplements for anemia, perhaps you should look into some." He told me before walking back into the kitchen. I didn't move for a second. He knew I was anemic? I don't even think Sasuke knew that. I'd told him before, but he didn't often remember what I said. I slowly ate the toast he'd given me, dwelling on how he knew me as well as he seemed to. People didn't usually retain details they didn't care about, so perhaps Itachi had an eidetic memory. I sighed softly, walking into the kitchen and washing my dish. "Thanks." I murmured as I exited the room, picking up my bag. I swung it over my shoulder, wincing when it hit my hip. I readjusted it, slowly rubbing the sore spot. That supposedly made it worse, but I couldn't remember not to do it.

"Do you want another ride?" I heard Itachi ask as he put on his own jacket, looking over at me. I hesitated, but gave him a nod because I was too lazy to want to fight past the snow and bustle of the people. I got into the car with him, leaning back. "What happened to your face?"

I jumped at the question, not knowing what he meant; I flipped down the overhead mirror. My eyes widened at the bruise on my jaw, realizing Sasuke had gripped it too tight last night. Damn him, he wasn't this careless. He was always careful not to mark me in a place I couldn't hide. "I probably hit myself sleeping or something else stupid." I replied carefully. Itachi stopped at a red light and turned to look at me with a hard look, I could almost hear him calling me a liar. I very nearly snapped at him, feeling my annoyance and defensiveness rise. I wanted to ask why he cared so much about this, he'd not been this questioning before. He was a soothing, quiet presence. Was it me that was getting careless, to make him become so curious? I looked out of the window, not wanting to falter under his gaze and slip up. He was silent until we got to the school, as I started to get out he stopped me. "Amaya, you know you can talk to me." He said. I paused in thought, caught off guard by the statement. I did talk to him, what did he want from me? I pursed my lips, nodding at him once before getting out and walking into the school. I was grateful towards him, but I didn't want him asking questions.

Because I wanted to tell him the truth.

* * *

You know, school would be awesome if we didn't have anything with _numbers_.

I'd gotten another ride from Itachi, thankful he didn't ask anything else. I was at home, not having any homework seeing as it was the weekend and I'd finished my projects. I think my school just didn't care, they probably didn't want anything else to grade. I was on the couch, flipping through pictures on an app I had on my phone. I nearly dropped it when it rang, scaring me to death. I quickly answered it to shut it up, glancing at the name. "Damn it, you gave me a heart attack." I muttered, sitting up straight. It was my sister, Kiara, she was just finishing high school. "Ha, you're welcome! A scare does you good now and again. I was wondering if you were busy this weekend, I wanted to stop by and see you."

I smiled, excited at the thought. She was the only one I still had contact with from home, I loved her and couldn't completely leave her. She came here every so often, telling our parents she was visiting an old friend that had moved. "Sure, you can come. Sasuke probably won't be here tomorrow but he will be Sunday." I said, picking at my nails. I had a bad habit of that, I always messed with them. I heard her scoff. "Great. You shouldn't be with that dick, anyway." She muttered. I shook my head with a sigh. "Don't disrespect him, Kiara. Promise me you'll be nice, I'll try to make sure he's civil too." I hung up then, knowing she'd only tell me off. She hated Sasuke with a passion. She didn't know what he did, she only heard some of the things he said and she thought I wasn't the same anymore and believed it was because of him.

I heard the door open, turning to greet Sasuke. I normally would have ignored him, but I had to tell him she was coming over. He glanced at me, not replying to my greeting. I stood up and offered to make something to eat. He sighed before waving his hand at me, basically telling me yes. As I cooked I brought up the subject. "Kiara is going to come over tomorrow, she's staying until Sunday." I said, bracing myself for his answer. "What? Why didn't you ask me?" He said, I tensed at his annoyed tone. "She's my sister, I haven't seen her in almost a year and you probably won't see much of her. I saw no trouble in it."

He cursed at me, but I knew he wouldn't hit me while I was cooking. I could burn myself and require a doctor's visit or break something in the kitchen. That, and I don't think Itachi was very far from where we were. "You're not that stupid, are you? It's my house, and you know I don't like her. She's worse than you are." He spat, I could feel his glare.

"Why, because she's not afraid to stand up to you? You hate that, don't you." I muttered, shoving the plate at him. I started to walk away but he jerked me back by my arm. "Don't walk away from me. Tell her something else came up. I'm not having here-" He was cut off by a knock at the door. I pulled free to go and answer it, wondering who would come this late, it was almost nine at night.

I opened the door, jaw dropping in surprise as my sister smirked at me in the doorway, waving innocently. "Wh-what are you doing here? You just-" She cut me off by hugging me tightly. "I might've lied, I was already here when I called. That was sort of a warning." She said, walking inside. I closed the door and turned around, catching Sasuke's furious glare. I shrugged, there wasn't anything I could do about it now.

"Hello, Sasuke. Glad to see you're friendly as ever." Kiara deadpanned. I cleared my throat, glaring at her when she turned. She rolled her eyes and sat down, crossing her legs. Sasuke looked like he was going to say something, but I cut him off. "Sasuke, Naruto called earlier. He said he and a few other friends were going out tonight at ten, he wanted to know if you'd go." I said quickly. He shot me a hateful look, but I ignored it. I got lucky and he took his coat, leaving. I sighed as I did the dishes.

"I hope that asshole gets his ass kicked in a bar fight." Kiara muttered, flipping her hair back. She had deep purple colored hair, to our family's surprise. Our mother had red hair and our father had black hair. Maybe the gene pool got screwed up somewhere. "Kiara, stop. He's just had a bad day." I chastised. She made a scoffing, disgusted sound. "He's an asshole every time I'm here, and I know he's the same when I'm not. Leave him, Aya!" I sighed deeply at the old nickname. I _couldn't_ leave him. She didn't know.

Itachi walked out from his room, glancing at Kiara as he handed me a book he had borrowed from me. "Hello, Kiara. Are you staying for the weekend?" She nodded, smiling cheerfully. I rolled my eyes at the innocent smile, turning around when someone else knocked. What was _with_ people tonight? I opened the door, smiling lightly. "Hi Deidara, come on in." I said, stepping aside to let him in. I noticed Kiara blush furiously, turning her head to hide it.

"Thanks, un." He said, returning the smile and walking in with a folder, which he gave to Itachi. "I just came to give Itachi the finished reports." He glanced at Kiara, I could tell he recognized her. They had met last time she was here. He was two years older than she was and she had gotten a crush on him. I didn't care much, there were worse people to be with. "Hey, Kiara. Did you let your hair grow out? It looks nice, hm." He said, smiling with far more charisma than I would have liked. I was only a little protective, so what?

"Thanks. It's taking forever to grow." She muttered, sparing him a small smile. God, she's never this shy. Hm… "Hey Deidara, tomorrow I have a job interview and will be leaving Kiara for an hour or two, I hate for her to be alone. You two could do something, keep out of trouble?" I said innocently, making a point to ignore Kiara's glare that could have melted steel. He looked surprised before his eyes brightened slightly. "Sure, we could go to a movie or something, if you want." He asked Kiara, who looked like a deer caught in headlights. "I, uh, sounds fun." She said, smiling slightly. "Great, I'll call you." He said, waving goodbye and leaving. Kiara threw a pillow at me. "Bitch! I don't know what to say to him!" I shrugged, putting the pillow back and sitting next to her.

"Just say whatever. You both act like love struck teens when you're together, just shut up and go." I said, smirking. She stuck her tongue out at me, very mature. "What job are you going for?" She asked, leaning back. "It's a writing job for the library." I replied, feeling myself smile lightly. "That's amazing! You'll definitely get it, they'd be brain-dead not to take you." She said. She narrowed her eyes then. "Your face is bruised." She said in an accusatory tone. I shrugged. "I probably did something stupid." I said, tilting my head back. I ignored Itachi glancing at me. It was quiet a moment, until he went back to his room to look at the folder Deidara brought.

"Liar." I blinked my eyes open when Kiara muttered the word with venom. I looked at her. "You can't do that to yourself. Who did it?" I snorted, shaking my head and standing up. "No one, I don't bother people. I'm really sorry, but this week sucked. I'm going to bed, but tomorrow we can spend time together." I kissed her forehead and went to bed, not willing to sit and go through an interrogation. I sighed irritably. Both her and Itachi were going to drive me insane.

* * *

**(Third Person Pov)**

Kiara glared after her sister, her arms folded. She had a feeling then, that she knew who had done it. She picked up Amaya's phone, looking through her photos and apps for an hour. She didn't turn when the door opened, knowing it was Sasuke that walked inside. "What are you doing?" He asked her, tone clearly stating he wanted her to leave. She didn't reply, but her fists clenched.

He rolled his eyes. The woman was beyond any stupidity he'd ever encountered; she was in his house and she still acted stuck up. He put his stuff away, starting to walk to his room, he was stopped when Kiara said something. "You hit her, didn't you." She said, making it less of a question and more of a statement. He whipped around, anger in his eyes. "How dare you accuse me of something like that, you miserable brat." He hissed. Kiara stormed up to him, getting inches from his face. "Don't you fucking talk to me like that. She might take your crap, but I don't. She has a bruise on her face and I know you did it. You're pathetic!"

He shoved her back away from him. "I don't touch her. Ask her." He spat, turning and leaving. He cursed angrily when a book hit him in the back. "You asshole! Who the hell confesses when their abuser hits them? How stupid are you! I should kill you for hurting her!" The teenager spat angrily. He got close to her, tempted to hit her for her rudeness. "Shut your mouth. I won't have anyone standing around insulting or threatening me in my own home, you worthless little rat,"

"_Crack!" _ Kiara wasn't sure who was more surprised, her or Sasuke, when her hand connected with his cheek. She didn't wait around for him to bitch, shoving him out of her way and slamming the door to the guest room shut. What he said was true, though; unless Amaya stood up to him and admitted he was abusing her, there was nothing she could do. She couldn't stand that thought.

* * *

**(Amaya's Pov)**

I was lying in bed, I had heard muffled voices talking and I knew whatever Kiara and Sasuke were talking about would not be good. Especially not for me. The door to our bedroom flew open and Sasuke stormed in, slamming it shut once more. I had just walked out of the bathroom after getting ready for bed; I backed up so my back was pressed against the bathroom door, wary of the hostile look in his eyes. "Why the hell is she questioning me, what did you tell her? I should have thrown her ass out the second she got here, she acts like she owns this place and I'm not going to stand around and be talked down to by a stupid kid. She _dared_ to slap me, I should have beaten the hell out of her." I glared at him after that and walked up to them, he could insult me all he wanted but he was going to leave Kiara out of this. How dare he threaten her. "Don't talk about her that way; she deserves respect the same as you do. I'll talk to her tomorrow about it. I didn't say anything to her; she just assumed it all on her own, and don't you ever threaten her. Why did she hit you, Sasuke? What did you say?" I said in a rather satirical tone, knowing he had to have provoked her, she wouldn't attack someone for no reason.

I sank to my knees as his fist connected with my stomach, wheezing for air. To say I was shocked at the hit would not be the full truth; I always should expect him to turn violent if he got angry. It would be stupid to act ignorant about it. He grabbed my hair and forced me to look up at him. "If you ever breathe a word to anyone I'll rip your tongue out. No one would believe your wild story, who would take your side over mine? You're just a poor, uneducated wench from a bad background. You'll make up any lie to get money in your pocket." I let my head hang down in shame, knowing that even if I tried to argue it would be in vain. He was right of course, I would never try to deny that. No one in their right mind would believe me over him, he was everything in the business world and even if someone wanted to believe me they wouldn't dare to go against him.

He went to the bathroom and I heard the shower start. I got up off the floor and got in the bed, still trying to catch my breath from the hit. I love my sister more than anything, and she only meant well. But I really wish that she wouldn't talk to Sasuke, it only made him angrier and she couldn't help me.

No one could help me now.

* * *

**AUTHORESS NOTE:**

**So I got a very nice PM from one of my readers asking for Kiara in the story because they liked her character and wanted her to say something to Sasuke. So I asked my sister and she's all for it. She'll only be here until next chapter and that's probably the last of her appearance.  
**

**So here's what happens with me; I will get very deep into a story and end up writing maybe four or five chapters in one sitting without doing anything else and not thinking things over. To have well-written stories, you have to break in between writing chapters to think about detail and what needs to go into it. I don't, sometimes, and this causes me to rush the story and I have to go back and… Um… Make some moderations. And add some things. Such as **_**building up a fucking relationship of which I am incapable of doing oh my god why.**_


	5. Bad Days and Good Days

Last night didn't end just because I'd gone to sleep. He was still angry. I woke up to him shoving me out of bed. I don't want to relive the details; even though I had to stare at the bruises. There was a cut on my forearm from hitting it on the dresser. I don't know what brought on the sudden onslaught of rage, but I can tell you I didn't dare go back to bed after that. I spent the night on the couch, when I woke up he wasn't even home anymore.

I put on a black sweater to hide it, wearing a pair of white shorts to make up for the heat the sweater would bring. I walked out, surprised to see Kiara already up. She was never up so early. She turned around, stopping me dead in my tracks. She looked... Eerily calm, for someone who usually was smiling. "Deidara called. We're leaving in a few minutes and I know your interview is soon, so I'm not going to get into it. But when we both get home, we need to talk." She said, standing up and walking outside. I watched her get into a silver car with Deidara when he pulled up, having a sinking feeling about what she could have possibly wished to talk about.

"I'll take you to the interview. Sasuke told me to tell you he wouldn't be home until Monday morning." Itachi said as he walked past me into the kitchen, nearly giving me a heart attack. He was like a spirit, silent in everything he did. I felt relieved at that, but also knew when Sasuke got home he was going to be annoyed. "All right, thanks. I know they don't get along but I didn't think he'd want to leave." I murmured, getting a glass of water. Itachi stared at me a second as if contemplating something. "He said he was leaving because you weren't leaving him alone and he wanted a couple of days to relax." I froze. He'd actually told Itachi something like that? And I couldn't lie or Itachi would ask what really happened! I felt humiliated.

"Well, I guess I have been a bit clingy the past few days." I forced my voice to work, shrugging and pretending to be offended at the statement as I looked sideways out of the window to avoid his gaze. Itachi stepped up to me, tilting my chin up to make me look up at him, startling me. He'd never touched me before, and this seemed too personal, so suddenly. "I heard him the other night. I'm surprised our neighbors haven't heard his yelling. Don't let him talk down to you just because he's angry. You don't deserve that." His tone was soft as he let his hand linger on my face a moment before he brushed past me and walked into the living room. I didn't move for a minute, leaning against the counter and dwelling heavily on his words. Did he mean that? About me not deserving it? He didn't know everything; if he knew the way I talked back he wouldn't say that. He just assumed his brother was annoyed, he didn't actually know why.

Still… He took _my_ side.

I picked up my bag and followed Itachi to the car. We didn't talk much on the ride, only a comment about hoping the weather calms down before we suffocate in the stubborn not-melting snow. I bit my lip as we came up to the library, a large building on a corner of a medium sized mall. Itachi came inside with me and we sat in a small waiting room. I felt like shock was setting in, honestly; from how nice Itachi suddenly seemed to be. I don't mean to make it seem like we never interacted; Itachi was always polite and kind towards me. Maybe I was just noticing something different.* I was becoming anxious around him, I didn't know why. Probably because his questions set me on edge. If he ever knew what Sasuke did, if he even believed whatever accidental slip-up I made, Sasuke would get to me before anyone else. And I would not live to regret telling.

I looked up when one of the librarian's assistants called my name, leading me into a cozy room that looked like a plush office. The librarian, Ms. Kyoto, smiled kindly; she was ancient but she moved around like she was thirty. She knew everyone's names it seemed, too. "Amaya, welcome! So nice to see a young lady like yourself interested in the work." She said in her soft, quick voice. I smiled politely, handing her the short story you were supposed to bring so they could judge if your writing was decent.

She narrowed her eyes, peering over her glasses to read. She took a few minutes before a large grin broke over her features and she handed me the story back. "Lovely, dear! Absolutely lovely, short and sweet, I like the mystery you leave inside of it. Who really took the doll? Children love to wonder." She murmured, writing something down with a pen.

She asked me to read a passage from the story, I guess you needed to have a great reading voice too, that was part of being a storyteller, being capable of being interesting during a story. I cleared my throat, created two voices for my characters inside my mind, and began. I didn't finish the passage before Ms. Kyoto held her hand up. "I don't need to hear any more, I already wanted you for the job before you began reading and now I'm certain. You're one of our storytellers, dear." She said, smiling lightly. I couldn't contain my excitement; I jumped up from my chair with a laugh, shaking her hand. "Thank you, it means so much!" I said, voice high from cheerfulness. She chuckled, shaking her head. "Such energy, I wish I had some of that energy of yours. No problem, honey. How would you like to come every Wednesday and read? I know that's when the college lets kids home earlier." I nodded in agreement, thanking her again and leaving. I found Itachi amidst the other bustling people, bounding over and practically jumping with excitement. "I got the job!" I said, a huge grin on my face. I didn't care how annoying or stupid I was, I was happy and I would let it show.

He smiled back. "Congratulations, I knew you would." He said, seemingly amused by my overzealous excitement. We both did something then, that while shouldn't have been a big deal, it very much was. I hugged him, thankful for him finding this job for me and thankful for his encouragement. I should have pulled away, but he hugged me back and we both let it linger before he let go and I pulled back quickly. We met each other's eyes a moment, something flashing between them. I cut off the eerie connection, bounding back outside. I didn't care about the snow, I didn't care about the loud crowds. I was going to write! This was the first step in publishing something big!

We got in the car and got home, I burst inside and successfully startled Kiara. Hah, payback sucks, doesn't it? "I got the job!" I said, trying to keep my voice quiet. She hugged me tightly, laughing with me. "That's great! Come on, they'd be idiots not to take you!" She said, smiling widely. She looked over my shoulder when Itachi walked in, picking up a few things from the table. "I'll be back soon, I have to take something to the office." He said, I nodded and waved goodbye. I shed my jacket, beginning to melt under the heat inside. "That's his brother, right? Twenty-three isn't he?" Kiara asked. I nodded, mildly curious as to the question's meaning. She'd met him a few times before, never really talked. "Now… I still want to talk." She said, sitting down. I plopped down beside her, leaning back. "What's wrong?" I asked, tilting my head to feign ignorance. She inhaled slowly.

"Sasuke hits you, doesn't he?" I rolled my eyes, starting to protest, but she became persistent. "He got so pissed when I mentioned it. He was defensive, Amaya! _You're_ defensive and act like he's the devil in the flesh! Don't fucking lie to me, if he hurts you why are you here?" I stood up, looking down at her icily. "You don't know what goes on. Things are fine, don't worry about us." I said, end of discussion. I walked away, getting a drink. She was clearly still angry, but I didn't care. She would make things worse.

"How was your date?" I asked casually, smirking when she blushed. "Wasn't a damn date." She muttered, standing up and walking over to get a book to read. "And, it was great." She said with flair of sarcastic haughtiness. I chuckled, sipping my drink. "Great. He's a college graduate with a job, better for you." I said that because her last choice of partner had been a female that had been a _controlling bitch._ Tayuya or something, I believe. "Whatever. I don't live here, it might not ever grow into something." She said. I looked over at her. "You said you wanted to move here, right? If you both like each other, you'll probably end up together." I chuckled at her look, basically telling me; "shut up before I cut your tongue out."

I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "Do you want to do anything? We could shop or walk or something." I said, poking her playfully. She shrugged, sitting beside me and laying with her head in my lap. "Maybe tomorrow? Today we can just talk." She said with a smile. I played with her hair, pleased that it annoyed her. "Talk about what?" I asked, half listening as she spoke about life back home. She said our parents still occasionally spoke of me, but I knew they would never worry much. They weren't cruel, but they just didn't care.

I was remembering what Itachi said earlier. I'd met their parents before. Their father, Fugaku, didn't approve of me and he made it clear that I was not the perfect match for his son. Their mother, Mikoto, on the other hand was a sweet lady and seemed to genuinely like me. I didn't mean to make it seem as if Fugaku was rude to me, he wasn't. He just clearly didn't want me with Sasuke. I wasn't sure if that amounted to disliking me. Itachi grew up differently than Sasuke, he ended up very polite and more quiet. He was calm, making it easy to be around him

I was thinking about him a lot, wasn't I?

* * *

**AUTHORESS NOTE:**

**I'm so, so, sox100 sorry if I seem like I'm rushing their relationship. I'm not decent at writing relationships; usually that's why they're already together or already like each other in my stories. I either take it too fast or too slow, and almost always it's too fast. I try really hard, but I can't gradually write out a relationship because I can't ever find the one instance that sets things in motion, so it ends up looking like she all of the sudden likes him. I'm just saying this because this is the first chapter that I really made anything obvious. **

**Holy shit I just split my nail down the middle typing, how the fuck. What the fuck. Fuck. **

***- It's Amaya that's never really noticed how Itachi acted towards her. Now she's paying attention to him. Why do you think that is?**


	6. Save Me From Myself

I woke up a little late on Sunday morning; besides the fact I wasn't normally up early on Sundays anyway, Kiara and I had stayed up half the night talking and laughing. We'd decided to walk around a little bit, maybe get something to eat. It wasn't like there were any sights she hadn't seen already, so there wasn't a lot to do. I dragged myself out of bed and got ready for the day ahead, putting on another long sleeved top to cover the bruise on my arm. I walked out, snickering at finding Kiara on the couch. Awake, but barely so. I walked into the kitchen, making coffee so she wouldn't be hostile the entire day.

I handed the cup to her, walking back into the kitchen and looking out of the window. The snow was melting away but there was an angry wind; I hoped it would continue to be chilly until the bruise healed, otherwise the heat would kill me. "Good morning." I turned around, giving a soft smile to Itachi as he walked in. "Morning. I made coffee if you want some." I replied, stretching slightly and sighing in satisfaction. He nodded in thanks, pouring a cup. I smirked as Kiara walked into the room, her hair over her eyes. "Sleep well, kitty?" I asked, referring to an old pet name she used to have. She gave me a plain look that conveyed her "fuck you" attitude.

I chuckled, messing her hair as I exited the room, talking over my shoulder as I picked up my phone, going through a couple of alerts. "I don't know where you wanted to go today, but there's a small café nearby that we can eat at if you want." I said, gritting my teeth when I realized I had a missed call from Sasuke. I started to call back, but thought better of it. He might not even be up, having probably been drinking the night before. And he would only be pissed off that I hadn't answered. Jesus Christ, what time had he called? I glanced at the time I'd gotten the call; fucking four-forty five in the morning!

"Sounds good. You look worried, is something wrong?" Kiara asked as she flopped back onto the couch. I shook my head, pocketing my phone. "No, some of my friends went out last night and I got a couple of stupid messages." I lied, turning around. "We can go, if you're ready." I said, getting my wallet. I knew Itachi was staying home to talk to a few business associates, so he would be here when I returned home. I had mixed feelings about that, but I tried to erase them. It was ridiculous to feel any way about that, I mean, I _lived_ with him.

"Cool. Plane leaves at two-thirty, by the way." She said, standing up. I nodded, we had about three hours. I said goodbye to Itachi and walked out with her, pleased to see the streets were pretty empty. A lot of people went to churches this early. The café only had a couple of other people inside, luckily, so we got our food quickly and got out before the crowds burst in like a stampede. Seriously, didn't people know how to behave like, well, _people_ these days?

We walked lazily along the path through the park, heading to the airport. "Deidara said he was going to call me when I got home." She suddenly said, I turned to her and smiled. "See? He likes you. Have you looked for any apartments here?" I asked, nodding politely at a woman as she passed us. "Yep. There's one near that gym. It's pretty small but it's cheap and decent." She said, smiling. She was excited to move; she didn't really have any problems with our parents or home life, but she wanted to live here because of the safer and cleaner city, and the couple of decent colleges. And Deidara, obviously.

The airport was busy as hell when we got there. Perhaps people trying to get home for work tomorrow? "That's great. I look forward to seeing you more often." I gave her a hug when it came time for us to part. "Love you." She murmured, I smiled and brushed her hair back. "I love you too, stay safe." I said. She rolled her eyes, still smiling as she walked away to find her gate. I sighed, turning and fighting my way outside again. I would miss her, but I was glad she was going home safe. Sasuke was only annoyed with her and it made things more difficult. I didn't want him to ever show that anger towards her.

I took my normal shortcut through an alleyway to get past the people shoving around to get home from work, probably easily making my trip half an hour shorter than it would have been. I walked up the driveway and into the house, noticing Sasuke still wasn't home yet, and Itachi's car wasn't there either. I was in no rush for him to get here either. I took off my sweater, having a tank-top beneath it. I sighed in relief to be free of the heavy clothing, walking into the kitchen. I didn't normally drink, but I felt the need to at that time. I poured a small glass of wine, sipping at it periodically. I wondered if being drunk would numb the pain? I put the glass away when I finished, turning around to walk to my room.

I ran straight into someone, and I knew who it was by his build. That wasn't completely my fault, I may have been clumsy, but he was silent when he moved. "I'm sorry-" I started to apologize, but his expression made me stop. I realized he'd caught my hand to steady me, and he had glanced down at it, seeing the ugly bruise. His eyes were darkly analytical, and suspicion filled them. "What happened?" He asked. I shook my head as if to say it was nothing. "Kiara and I were playing around, it's not ser-" He cut me off.

"Someone has to be angry and _trying_ to hurt you to do this. She wouldn't do that." He said firmly. I swallowed, not thinking of anything else I could say, why was my mind suddenly blank? I scrambled for an answer, biting my lip. "Fine, I got into a fight with a girl I know from school. It's a long story and I didn't want to say anything." I sighed, acting as if it was a secret I was hiding, praying he would buy it. He narrowed his eyes at me in skepticism, slowly letting my hand go. I don't know what he expected me to say, really… But I guess that was the right answer.

I walked away as soon as he had let go, not wanting to add to the discussion. I went into my room, laying down and not bothering to change. I was tired and had nothing else to do but catch up on sleep. I daydreamed for a short while before drifting into sleep, a heavy feeling in my heart.

* * *

I was jolted awake by a slam of a door, quickly sitting up and realizing it was dark, probably close to midnight. I was shoved back onto the bed, both of my wrists held painfully tight. I gasped, my eyes wide as I stared up at Sasuke. His eyes were angry as he tightened the grip even more. He smelled of alcohol.

_Shit. _

"Why didn't you answer when I called?" He said, voice low with anger. I knew he was pissed off about Kiara, but that was only part of it now. "I was in bed by then, Sasuke. I didn't hear-" I cried out softly when the back of his hand met my face. "Shut up, I'm sick of your excuses." He hissed. He crashed his lips to mine, biting my lower lip. I winced, trying to push him off. "Get off! You're drunk, you don't-" He grabbed my hair and threw me off the bed. I cringed when my side hit the edge of the dresser.

"You're lucky I even _want_ to sleep with you, and you try to act like you don't want to? You're a whore and you know it. Don't play like you're not." He spat the venomous words. I shook, watching him as he stood up. I thought he was going to come back after me, but he went into the bathroom instead. I didn't wait around for him to get out of the shower and try again. I picked myself off the ground and went into the living room. I was surprised to almost collide with Itachi again, wondering why he was in the hallway. I swallowed hard, hoping my eyes weren't as tearful as they felt. I realized he probably heard Sasuke slam the door and me as I hit the ground. I opened my mouth to talk the fight down as nothing more than a late night spat, but he wasn't having it.

His hand grasped mine and led me to the living room where there was light, his lips pursed as he met my eyes with an angry expression. He pulled my arms from my sides where I tried to hide them, staring down at the bruises and back up at me. "Are you still going to tell me it was a girl from school?" He said. I let my head hang. "He's drunk. He's trying to quit drinking but his job is stressful, he just gets angry when he's drunk is all." I said, tensing when Itachi tilted my chin up. "Your lip is bleeding." He said, gently placing his hand on my shoulder and having me sit on the couch. I felt lightheaded and dazed from the drink I'd had earlier and from what had just happened. I didn't think I'd hit my head, but it had happened so fast. He came back with a damp rag, making me look at him again. I flinched when he wiped the blood from my mouth, his eyes focused.

"It's not bad." He murmured, throwing the rag away. He turned around and folded his arms. "Why didn't you tell me he was this bad, or tell anyone for that matter?" He asked me. His tone wasn't accusatory, but I still felt defensive. "Because there isn't anything serious about it. Alcohol makes people do stupid things. This is the only time he's gotten angry." I said shortly, tense as I tried to decide what to do. I couldn't go back to bed, Sasuke would be there. I didn't want to stay here and be cornered by Itachi either. "Amaya, he shouldn't ever put his hands on you like this." Itachi said, his tone remaining calm, if with a mild edge. "It's _one_ time, he's not usually like this and you know it." I said as a last resort, hoping he'd realize it was his _brother_ he was trying to side against, and just leave me alone. "No, I don't. I know very well how he gets, and I know this isn't the first time he's lost his temper."

I sighed, putting my head in my hands. "It's nothing, Itachi. I swear. I'll talk to him about drinking tomorrow." I said, surprised at how weary I sounded. I wanted so badly to tell him _everything_ that had happened, from the very first time Sasuke had struck me; but I couldn't. He sighed deeply, his shoulders sagging. He sat beside me, putting one of his arms around me. "Amaya, if this happens again tell someone." He murmured, kissing my forehead and standing up, leaving me alone. I curled up on the couch, shaking violently. "Why do you care?" I whispered to the air. Why?

* * *

**AUTHORESS NOTE:**

**Have any of you ever written a story and if you have a home in it, you have this little picture in your mind of what it is? **

**No, Kiara and Deidara are not going to be a side pairing, I only added it to get rid of her a little while the chapter before, ha-ha… **

**I actually almost came close to crying this chapter, surprisingly. I don't know why, I suppose I started feeling as hopeless as Amaya does.**


	7. Rescue

_How do you love someone_

_Without getting hurt?_

_How do you love someone_

_Without crawling in the dirt_

_So far in my life_

_Clouds have blocked the sun_

_How do you love, how do you love someone?_

* * *

Mondays. Most people hated them, but I liked them. I liked a fresh start to the week. I liked them even better when they were like today, calm and with Karin absent from classes. I was sitting in the living room looking over a theology assignment I'd gotten from my teacher today. It was simple and due by Friday, so I figured I'd work on it through the week seeing as today I just didn't feel like doing school. Sometimes it didn't seem worth doing.

Itachi and Sasuke were both out so I was alone, I'd been out with Yoru for a while to brush and spend time with her. Her winter coat was being shed and good lord, I had enough hair for a clone of her. I sighed, setting my stuff down. I showered and read a couple of books in the few more hours I had alone before Sasuke returned. I glanced up at him but remained silent. I felt something boiling inside of me and I wasn't sure what it was. "I heard from Hinata you had a job at the library." He said suddenly. I froze, waiting for his reaction as if it were a time bomb.

"Yeah, Itachi told me about it and I got the job when I went to be interviewed. It's every Wednesday." He scoffed, walking out into the living room and smirking down at me. "Doing what? Writing shit for some stupid kids? What kind of pathetic life are you trying to lead?" He said with a taunting lilt to his voice. I don't know why he hated the thought of me writing so badly. Why he hated the thought of me enjoying something, actually, he put everything I did down. "I have dreams too, Sasuke. Even if you don't like them. Get over it." I said, appalled that I'd been stupid enough to say that. I knew what was coming before it even happened.

His fist collided with my cheek, knocking me straight off the couch. Blood filled my mouth and pain burst from the wound. I pulled my arms up to cover my face when he spat an insult at me, kicking me in the stomach hard. "Say it again." He dared, leering over me. "Talk back to me again."

I was scared. More than that, I was angry. Angry at being scared, at myself, at him, at everyone else because one way or another they said something to him and it only made him pissed off at me. I turned over and pushed myself up, doing the only thing I really thought I could do.

I ran.

I ran out the door and into the night, not caring what he thought about it or what anyone seeing me thought about it. I had to escape him. I didn't stop running until I was in the middle of the city, panting so hard for air I thought my lungs would collapse. I felt stupid then, as I stood on the sidewalk. He'd chased me from our home, and he'd only be either angry or twistedly amused when I got home, bastard. I looked around, sighing as I began to walk. I don't know what had made me run so fast, but in the ten minutes it took me to run here it would take close to thirty to get me home. Maybe he'd be in bed if I was lucky. Luck was a damn cruel thing, though.

I started walking away from the lights and other people into the darker, sleeping parts of the city where lamp posts were farther in between. I felt a shiver run through me, shaking it off. But it got worse, the hairs on my body stood up as I felt someone staring at me. I turned around, not seeing anyone I shook my head at my own paranoia and turned forward again.

"_Ah!"_

I cried out in shock when someone grabbed me by my upper arms, the sickening smell of booze and sweat making me gag. "Well lookit' what we have! A pretty little girl walkin' by herself." A sleazy male voice spoke. I heard another man laugh, feeling his hands slide down my back. "What're you doing out here all alone? It's dangerous." I tried to jerk away, growling angrily when they wouldn't let go. "Leave me alone." I demanded, glaring up at the blonde haired man that had my arms. He had a lip ring and a tattoo of a rose on his neck. "Now, what kinda gentlemen would we be to let a lady like yourself walk home alone?" They both laughed hysterically at that.

I tried to knee the blonde in the groin, but he moved quicker than I could. "Bitch, what's your problem?" The one behind me slurred, turning me around. I struggled desperately when he got close to my face and forced his hands up my shirt. He had his head shaved and the tattoos looked like he'd been drawn on by kids.

"Get off me!" I screamed, pulling hard against them. "Relax baby, just have some fun." The blonde laughed, his hand sliding along my hips and to my crotch. I screamed, as loud as I could. The bald one punched me in the stomach. "Shut it, slut!" He hissed, pulling at my shirt to try to rip it off. I felt tears burn my eyes. Why were they doing this? This was disgusting, it was wrong! I tried to scream again, praying someone would come.

The blonde suddenly held a knife to my lips. "Scream again and I'll cut your tongue out." He hissed. I shook, biting my lip. This couldn't happen, it couldn't! I shut my eyes when I felt them stick their hands down my pants._ It was going to…_

"_Oof!"_

I gasped, eyes flying open when one of them was roughly shoved away from me, forcing him to let go. I watched the bald one trip as he was shoved, hitting his head on the ground and obviously being knocked out. The blonde creep started to say something but he was punched in the face. I was in shock and barely registered what had just happened. I focused on the man that had just saved me, nearly going faint.

"I-Itachi?" I stuttered as he put his hands on my shoulders, looking over me to see if I was hurt. "Are you okay? Amaya?" He said my name when I didn't answer. I managed a nod, still shaking as I looked behind me at the blonde as he started standing up. He waved the knife in the air. "Fuckin' bitch, you'll regret that!" He slurred, blood dripping from his mouth. Itachi pulled me against his chest, raising his leg almost up to his chest and kicking the pervert straight in the face. I stared open-mouthed with shock as he pulled me towards his car, helping me inside. I leaned heavily against the window. What had just happened, it didn't feel real… As if I were in some sort of daze.

"Are you hurt? Do you need to go to the hospital?" I slowly shook my head, but I couldn't manage any words. He still looked concerned, but he complied with my wish and drove us home. I slowly got out of the car and stood a little shakily in the driveway, he walked around, putting a hand on my arm. I felt robotic as I walked inside. "Thank you." I murmured on automatic reflex, walking into my bedroom. Sasuke was in bed reading, he glanced at me, not commenting on my torn shirt or anything else. Not a word. "Done running?" He said, sounding smug at the fact he'd practically chased his own girlfriend out of the house. Why would you be proud of that?

"I got attacked." I whispered the only words to cross my mind, folding my arms protectively over my chest. He raised a brow. "What?" I cleared my throat, speaking a little more clearly. "I was walking back and two men attacked me. I was almost raped." I wasn't prepared for him to snort. I stared with confused eyes at him. "Who would want to? You're probably making a huge deal out of two drunk guys hitting on you." He rolled his eyes. I felt like he had stabbed me.

"Wh-what? How can you say that! They held a knife up to me!" I said, sounding as if I was pleading with him. "Well now you've learned not to go out at night, right? That was stupid to begin with."

He… He really didn't care… I was his _girlfriend_ and I'd just been _assaulted_! And you _don't care?!_

I stormed from the room as I felt pain explode inside of me, slamming the door shut. I walked out into the living room where I found Itachi still standing in the living room, putting his phone away as if he'd been talking to someone. He looked at me and raised his hand as if to place it on my shoulder, but I broke before he got to. I felt my legs collapse beneath me and I fell to the floor on my knees, he managed to lighten the fall as he knelt quickly to catch me, sitting on his knees beside me and hugging me close. I pressed my face against his shoulder and cried, unable to stop. I couldn't stop for anything. It hurt so much, worse than any of the times he'd hit me… I was terrified and angry and so, so hurt_. _

_He didn't care! I'd almost been raped, they could have killed me! And he said I was overreacting! _

He rubbed my back as I cried, holding me tightly, like he was protecting me. I clutched his shirt, not wanting to let go. I hadn't felt this safe in such a long time. I didn't know how long I cried, but I knew it had been a while because the sky was brightening a bit. I breathed slowly to calm my heartbeat. He let me rest against him a little while longer until I pulled back, wiping my eyes. "I'm sorry." I murmured raggedly, ashamed of the way I'd practically forced him to deal with me. He shook his head and hugged me again, almost making me want to cry even more. "You have nothing to apologize for. I'm sorry this happened." He murmured. I took a shaky breath, letting him help me stand. I sat on the couch. "I'll get some medicine for you." He said, going into the kitchen. Sasuke came out while he was gone, picking up his keys and giving me a disgusted look. I didn't react.

He left, a minute later Itachi came out and handed me a cup of water and two painkillers. I thanked him and swallowed the medicine, leaning back. "Amaya, why were you in the middle of the city so late at night?" He asked slowly, sitting beside me. I didn't answer for a minute. I wanted to. I needed to… How long could I lie to him? How long would I continue covering for someone that didn't care about me?

"I made him angry last night and he… He hit me and I ran outside. I didn't know I'd run that far, I started to walk back and, and…" I trailed off, my breathing quickening. I hyperventilated if I got scared, I'd never grown out of it. And at that moment, I was terrified beyond any meaning. I could be sealing my death deal telling Itachi what Sasuke did. He hushed me soothingly, pulling me against him again, but I could feel he was rigid. I rested my face against his chest, slowly calming my breathing. I realized then how exhausted I felt, my eyes fighting to stay open. I flinched when I felt him stand, picking me up bridal style and taking me into the bedroom. I murmured a soft thank you as he put me in bed, kissing my forehead. I blushed slightly, relaxing. I found it bad that my boyfriend's brother cared more about me than he did.

What was worse was that I was starting to care more about him as well…

* * *

**AUTHORESS NOTE:**

**I… I can't remember if I edited this or not, so I skimmed and didn't see any mistakes but if there are tell me.**

**To Anon: People that are emotionally abused often grow quickly attached to anyone that comforts them or is nice to them, or they may grow distant from everyone and not trust them. Amaya slightly pertains to both of these, but she is slowly falling for Itachi for more than the former reason, of course. **

**To clear something up; Itachi had actually been looking for her when he got home at close to midnight and realized she wasn't home and that she was out alone in a fairly dangerous city. It wasn't a total coincidence he'd found her. **

**Hi guys! So, this chapter was both kind of a shove for Amaya, and to show her how little Sasuke actually feels for her. **


	8. Confusion

I woke up close to noon, feeling better. I showered, sitting in the bottom of the shower and letting the water run cold over me as I dwelled on what happened last night. I felt humiliated and stupid… And hurt more than I ever thought I could be. I listened as Itachi spoke to someone on the phone while I got dressed in sweatpants and an old band shirt, walking out. He looked at me, reaching out and hugging me against him. I felt something flutter in my chest, embarrassment? I didn't want him to feel obligated to baby me. He thanked someone on the phone and hung up, turning to look at me. "I went to the police station today, they made four arrests last night for public intoxication and two of them were your assaulters. Being in possession of drugs and sexual assault was added to their charges, I identified them." He said, rubbing my shoulder. I nodded, still numb.

"When is their trial?" I asked, still letting him hold an arm around me. I didn't truly want him to let go. "They're pushing it back a few months." He answered, rubbing his forehead, I assumed he'd been up all night. I pulled back and walked into the kitchen, getting a glass of water. I needed to eat something, but I felt nauseous and doubted it would stay down. Itachi sat down at the table, watching me with guarded eyes. "Can we talk?" He asked, I sighed deeply before sitting across from him. "What do you want to know?" I asked, knowing already what he wanted to discuss. "How long has this been going on?" I sighed deeply. I was stupid, very stupid, but I couldn't. I just couldn't back out after confiding Sasuke had hit me last night. But… Gods, I wasn't ready to die yet…

"Not long. We argue more than we used to and if he drinks he gets angered easily. It was my fault about last night, I insulted him." I replied, shifting slightly. I was lying, but I wasn't trying as hard as I should have been. He sighed deeply, looking out of the window. I caught a glance at his expression, his eyes so cold with anger it almost seemed scary. Was he mad at me? "He shouldn't hit you at all. It doesn't matter how much he drinks or how angry he gets." I shook my head, finally voicing my confusion. "He's your brother, you know him better than anyone. He just is going through rough times." I said, pausing when he stood up abruptly, startling me. He gave me a warning look, murmuring his answer. "He's changed, and I would never let him hurt you, not if I knew." He said, walking to the counter. I wondered why he'd cut off the conversation, but my question was answered when the door opened. Sasuke stormed into the kitchen, stopping when he saw Itachi and me in the kitchen. "Why aren't you in class?" He asked me, I noticed he kept his tone clear of the iciness it usually held when he spoke to me. He truly did try to stay in check if someone else was with us.

I didn't answer. He'd hate either answer I could give. Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he started to say something else, but Itachi cut in suddenly. "Sasuke, father called for you earlier about the deal with Mahou Inc. we're supposed to settle it today." Sasuke turned, sighing in annoyance and pulling his phone out. He picked up something from the table he'd apparently forgotten, leaving the house again while dialing a number. I gave Itachi a thankful look, not sure how I should feel about him covering for me from his brother.

I was tearing apart a sibling relationship, it shouldn't have been that way. They were blood, I was a girl that wouldn't matter to either man come a few years. I couldn't picture escaping Sasuke, but I could never see spending much longer with him… Not with the way he seemed to hate me with everything he had. I leaned back in the chair, rubbing my temples, grateful the strong medication was kicking in. I felt a bit… Off, as I started to sink into my thoughts. I tensed as I felt a wave come over me, cringing. I felt a sudden calmness come over me, anger and cold loathing replacing my fear and confusion.

_No. Not this, you can't do this now. _

I clenched my fists, knowing it was a battle I had already lost. I stood up precipitously, my only thought was to go to my room before I completely lost my control. I didn't want anyone to ever see this, Sasuke would kill me if anyone knew. "Amaya, what's the matter?" I flinched when Itachi touched my arm, harshly pulling back. "Don't touch me." I said, my tone already cold with distrust. I snapped, I was gone and there was nothing I could do to fight the girl replacing me.

"Don't act like you care about me. He's your brother, for god's sake, don't side against him just to pity some girl that you've known for a few years." I said sharply, unable to do anything to hold back. I wasn't Amaya anymore; at least, not that I felt. He withdrew his arm, eyes widening a fraction before undeniable recognition flashed in them. As if he had realized something. That's right, the Uchiha were _intelligent_ weren't they? They thought they knew _everything_.

"You're angry, but it isn't me you're angry at." He murmured, smart enough to step back away from me and lean against the counter. "You think you understand?" I said, incredulous and dismally accusatory. I felt nothing but a bitter mix of hatred, anger, sorrow and confusion. A bit of fear kept slithering its icy way through my heart as well. I felt like I was falling apart, this wicked, iniquitous development sending me into a spiral of pain.

_This isn't who I am. _

He shook his head then, bringing my attention away from the haunting thoughts as I allowed this other half to try to drag me down with her. "I'll never understand what you're dealing with, all I can do is try to help you." A mocking laugh left my lips. Help? How could _anyone_ help me? Much less him, of all people. He was both an insider and an outsider in this mess. He was inside the story with Sasuke and me both, but he was locked out of our dark secrets. I was buried inside a hole I had only continued to dig myself deeper into, filling it with lies and pain. I was trapped. I was slowly suffocating. "You can't help me." I said, my tone becoming dead, void of the harsh torrent of emotions I still felt erupting inside of me. I was shaking from their force. "You have to let me." He replied, I hadn't noticed he had moved closer to me.

Let him? Let him what, destroy a relationship with his younger brother and possibly start a fight with his own family? Let him become burdened with me and all of my _problems_ as Sasuke puts them? Look at me, I was broken, an old toy. I was useless, and it was pointless trying to save me. Half of it…was saving me from myself.

_Insanity. _

I gasped quietly when I felt his arms wrap around me, pulling me against him in a loose embrace, giving me the option to pull away if I chose to. I didn't react a minute, but I felt myself slowly seeping back into total awareness, the fallaciousness of before dwindling away. I blinked slowly, it was as if I was coming out of a dream. I felt my breathing becoming easier. Had I been hyperventilating? My heart was racing like a stampeding horse. I rested my face against his chest. It took all of three seconds for me to realize what had just happened. I pulled back, looking up at him in horror. "Itachi, I'm so sorry, I-" He shook his head to silence me for a moment. "There are things beyond your control, Amaya. You don't have to apologize." His words shook me to the core.

"I shouldn't have gone off on you like that, it isn't-" He held a finger to my lips gently, I felt a flutter in my chest as I met his eyes, his gaze was soft. "It wasn't you, and I understand that." I blinked a couple of times as I let that sink in. "You… You knew?" I asked hesitantly, wary that Sasuke had told him. "I've been home before when you went through an episode. I asked your sister to confirm the suspicion." I felt surprise go through me that he and Kiara had spoken about me, that he'd even cared about it enough to do so. I swallowed dryly, a wavering sigh leaving me.

"I still should have known when it was going to happen." I murmured lowly. I still felt guilty for completely snapping on Itachi. I had switched before with Sasuke, it led to arguments loud enough to shake the windows. At least, it seemed like it at the time. "You can't control or choose when this will happen, Amaya. It isn't your fault and we know who you really are, I'm not judging you for a minor affliction." Minor, huh? Had the definition of that word changed since I'd last heard it? I felt his words sinking deep into my mind, dwelling on the meaning behind them. He sounded so sincere, yet I couldn't understand how he could just… Brush off such a crazy outburst. That's what Sasuke told me ever since he learned about it and my other problems with facing reality. I was crazy.

I was startled when Itachi kissed my forehead; it was an innocent show of friendly affection, I kissed my sister on her forehead, friends kissed each other on the cheek or forehead, but… I couldn't see it as innocent. Not with the way my heart skipped a beat and a warm feeling pooled in my belly. I shook myself free of the emotions, shocked by my sudden reaction to something that meant nothing but comfort. Silly, really, I guess I was surprised by the act of kindness. God knows I missed being happy, little things could go a long way anymore.

"Don't feel ashamed for something beyond your power." He told me as he pulled back. "If you need to talk, you know where to find me." With that, he walked out of the kitchen, letting me alone to stare outside of the window. But I wasn't looking at the world past the glass, I was looking into my own mind.

Why was I so confused?

* * *

**AUTHORESS NOTE:**

**I'm having issues learning how to properly use "I" and "me." In certain sentences.  
**

**I'm not sure how much longer this will be, because there are a few things I want to add on and I also want to add more onto Amaya and Itachi's budding romance. But some of my add ons should be grounds for her to leave Sasuke, but she can't. Not until she finally gives up and tells Itachi everything. And I'm attempting to build up to that. I have problems planning my stories. **

**Explanations: Recall back when Sasuke said something similar to; "How can anyone care about you when you have so many **_**problems?"**_** And Amaya was upset, saying like; "He always brings**_** that**_** up." Well, this was what he was referring to. She suffers from split-personality disorder, and when he found out he thought she was a freak and he made her ashamed of something she couldn't control. **

**Is it bad or good for your life to begin completely revolving around writing… I'm not currently in school so I've a lot of time and no friends -well, more like no desire to be out and about- so I'm writing. It's the only thing that brings me happiness anymore, so why not? :) **

**Happy Birthday, Itachi!  
**


	9. Numb the Pain

I stared down at the book in front of me, eyes set in a glare. I had four years left of college before I could even consider anything else. I wanted to become a psychologist in counseling, for children and teenagers. I'd had one when I was younger, still have her number. They help so much and I want to do the same for others; if you understand their pain, perhaps it makes it easier to heal them.

On the other hand I took a math course; and math was one of the banes of my existence. I was always told one day it would "click" with me, but it never did. Looking at math formulas is like staring at Egyptian hieroglyphics. School _should_ have taught us how to do taxes or get insurance or how to fill out resumes; instead we're taught how to measure triangles. Great help.

"Are you still having trouble with that? It's incredibly easy, I don't understand what you're incapable of figuring out." I glanced up at the sharp voice, Sasuke was looking down at me. He reached over and picked up his keys from the table, I looked back to my book. "Everyone has their gifts and weaknesses." I murmured. "Yes, and you have nothing. You're not going to be anything in this world without a brain." I pursed my lips.

He was prodigal, I'd known that, so I suppose I could expect him to have a right to be arrogant about it. But how had he gone from helping with schooling in high school, to mocking me about it now? I had hardly spoken to him since the night I'd been attacked, I think he was growing irritated with it.

"I have end of the year exams coming up soon, Sasuke." I said shortly, standing and retreating back to our room. He reached out for me, but pulled his arm back when the door opened. I didn't look, knowing the only person it could have been was Itachi. I walked into the room and shut the door, lying on the bed with the book and journal full of notes beside me.

I felt like crying like an emotional preteen girl; it wasn't my fault I didn't understand this. Nothing ever made sense. I was never taught math much until late elementary, no one ever helped me with it, I ended up behind the other students. Now I just saw math as bullshit. I knew the basics that were required in real life, why bother with these other useless formulas? Algebra… I mean, if you have the answer, why do you want the question?

I tensed as the door opened, wondering if Sasuke was angry enough to really come and tell me off. I sighed in relief when I looked behind me, Itachi was standing in the doorway. "Do you need help?" He asked. I hesitated; I loathed asking for assistance in anything. I was a slow learner and the idea of bothering someone with trying to help me understand something was almost humiliating. He sat on the edge of the bed, eyes skimming over the book. "Here, I know a trick to make this easier."

I let him have the pencil, watching as he wrote the formula down, his words were patient as he showed me how to do it. He made me do the next problem, repeating this until we were finished with the chapter. I was stressed from the work, but relieved to be done and hopeful that I could pass the exam. "Math is complicated, don't be afraid to ask for help with it, or you might not ever learn and that's the entire point of the teachers being there."

I sighed slowly, nodding my head in agreement. He was being nice, I knew this was probably child's play for him, but I was still beyond grateful he had taken the time to teach me. I put the stuff into my bag, standing up with him. I hugged him, not knowing why I felt like I shouldn't have. "Thanks, I really needed to get that done." He smiled warmly at me as I pulled back. "It's no trouble."

Well, yeah, it was. You're soon to take over your family business and here you are wasting time on a college girl's schoolwork. We walked out, I nearly gasped in surprise at seeing Sasuke in the kitchen. He was talking on the phone to someone, but he immediately hung up when I came inside. "What do you want?" He asked, surprising me with how defensive he sounded. I was tempted to tell him I lived here too. That would have gotten me a few bruises.

"I was going to ask what you wanted for dinner." I replied quickly. He looked me up and down, on reflex I braced myself for whatever he was going to say. "You don't look like you've lost any weight." He told me. I hadn't really been trying. I ate less, but I hadn't really been trying to drop weight. I started to reply, but Itachi broke our conversation, I knew he hadn't heard what either of us had been saying. "I'll return shortly, something came up at the office." I nodded, bidding him goodbye. As soon as the door shut, I prepared myself for the hell that was soon to break loose.

"I haven't been trying. I don't think I need to." I replied calmly, surprised I could manage the tone. I was anything_ but_ calm. It hurt more than anything to hear him insult me; I got it enough from everyone else, why wasn't I allowed to be safe at home? He snorted then, as if incredulous I'd said that. "You don't think so? Look at you, I don't even want to go out anywhere with you." I rolled my eyes at that.  
"You don't ever go with me to places anyway!" I retaliated, we hadn't been anywhere together in weeks. He stepped closer to be, backing me against the corner.

"I don't want to waste money going somewhere with a pig." He said, eyes as cold as ice. I swallowed the lump in my throat. "I don't want to go anywhere with someone that can't respect his own girlfriend." I was going to piss him off, if he struck me it was only my fault, I don't know why I push him so far.

He bared his teeth in a disgusted sneer. "I don't have a girlfriend worth respecting. Unattractive, stupid, talentless, and weak. You never grew up! I deserve someone better than you, you're lucky I even dated you at all!"

I was going to cry, I knew I was. I pushed past him with burning eyes, storming out of the front door. He didn't call after me. I wasn't sure if I wanted him to, but it still hurt that he didn't. I walked down the road, planning to go to a friend's house.

_Unattractive._

So what if I wasn't thin or didn't have a large chest? Being a bit thick was fucking fine, damn it! I felt tears stream down my face, the wind leaving a chill. I didn't have perfect skin or a small nose or long hair. I had scars and blemishes like anyone else. My nose was a bit crooked, I'd broken it when I was little. My hair was almost to my shoulders now… But it was still wavy and unruly at times. I didn't have a great smile or long eyelashes. I was just… Me.

_Stupid. _

I couldn't help that I was a slow learner. I was sorry every day for that. It took me two times to really _get_ what someone was saying sometimes, I didn't always know what to do even with work that should be simple, and I'd given up on math and science in middle school. I knew things, I really did, but they weren't things that were important to anyone but myself… My interests were stupid. Theology or mythology or even writing…

_Talentless. _

I had nothing. I couldn't do anything impressive. I didn't even have a stupid little trick that some people seemed to take for granted. I was less than average. I wasn't going to leave an impression on anyone.

_Weak. _

I guess I was, considering I was walking down the road crying like a pathetic bitch. I didn't go to a friend's house, I went to a bar. Sasuke had some pull around here so he could get in places; and whether he liked it or not, people still knew I was his girlfriend, and I had leeway as well.

I sat down, ordering the strongest drink I could get here. I felt the knife I had in my pocket, biting my lip. I wasn't using it on my own skin. Sasuke didn't deserve to know he'd hurt me without even laying a hand on me.

I downed the drink, not stopping until I was a bit tipsy. I wasn't getting full blown drunk, I had to keep some sort of mindset, but it was enough to numb the pain. I made a split-second decision to go to a friend's house _then_. Who knew how angry Sasuke still was?

I managed to remember where Sakura lived, weaving my way through the crowds to her apartment and knocking. She opened the door, looking ready to tell me off before she realized who I was. "Amaya? It's ten at night! Are you all right?" She let me inside, locking the door behind her. "Yeah, can I stay here tonight?" I asked, voice slurring a bit. "Of course. Are you and Sasuke having problems?" I snorted, which I quickly felt bad for. She was a close friend, but she had no idea how Sasuke really acted. Hell, even Hinata barely knew and I called her my best friend.

"You could say that." I muttered. I heard Naruto say something from the kitchen, sighing deeply. He'd been dating Sakura for a little bit now. Great for him. Sakura, being the amazing and understanding person she was, told me the first door on the left was the guest room. Everyone was awesome, if I was drunk. I walked into the room and, forgetting how to sit, basically fell onto the bed. I curled up into the blankets, sighing morosely.

I could run, tonight.

_But you can't hide forever. _

* * *

**AUTHORESS NOTE:**

**I might move it forward kind of fast. I don't know yet, I'd like to finish this story up, but we'll see. I have eight started, so yeah… My own fault. If you read and like it please leave me a review! **

**I didn't go into detail with the math thing because I legitimately don't understand anything about math and I haven't since about the fifth grade. Teachers in middle and high school are pretty bad where I'm at so I never got help. Alas, I know my basics and finances I believe.**

**Fun fact: I seriously did break my nose as a child, being an idiot.**


	10. Pull Away

I planned to go home as soon as I woke up the following day, but things change… I didn't go home for almost a solid twenty-four hours. I didn't want to go back _then_, but I had to. I had no money with me and I had nowhere else to go, I couldn't burden Sakura without some way to reimburse her; even if she insisted it was all right, she was too kind hearted. I hated how I ran away from my problems, I'd always done that, with any big problem I got. Until it grew into something I couldn't control, and I didn't want that to happen here... But it wasn't only Sasuke I was trying to escape. I was starting to feel something towards Itachi. I wanted to get over it and learn to sort out my childish whims.

I inhaled slowly as I walked up my driveway and into the house, going into the living room to set my stuff down. I jumped when a loud sound came from behind me. I turned, glancing at Sasuke as he gave me a hostile look, his phone in his hand. He had slammed it shut, ending whatever conversation he had been having. "Where have you been?" He asked me. I eyed him a second, eyes narrowing in confusion. "You've been so jumpy lately, what's wrong?" I asked cautiously, wondering if something was going bad at work. His eyes flashed angrily.

"Don't question me. Answer me, where were you?" His voice quieted into a dangerous tone, I knew I had stepped onto thin ice. And I was about to break it. "I spent the night with Sakura." He set his phone down, turning back around and beginning to walk towards me. "Doesn't Naruto live with her?" I blinked, eyebrows rising in surprise. When did he move? I hadn't heard anything about it. Although, Sasuke had probably heard everything, being so close with him. "He was there, I hadn't known he'd moved in with her." I replied, shrugging.

I gasped when he grabbed my forearm and roughly shoved me around, looking up at him in surprise. "Why would you stay if you knew he was there?" He demanded, I stuttered for an answer, I truly was surprised at this sudden outburst. "He's one of my friends, I needed a place to stay!" I said, trying to pry his arm off. "Don't make fucking excuses to me. All you do is hang around other men." My jaw dropped at that accusation. He'd known since high school that I'd always gotten along with males better than females; they were simpler to understand! And Naruto was his _best friend!_ "What are you insinuating, Sasuke?" I hissed, wincing as I realized he was going to bruise my arm. "That you're nothing but a filthy slut, you always have been."

Rage mixed with my blood and began pumping throughout my body. I'd had sex probably four or so times with _one_ man. What was the definition of "slut" again? "I've been loyal to you! Look at yourself! Do you seriously think I would even _look_ at someone who already had a girlfriend, much less when I was dating someone myself?" My voice was shrill in anger. He jerked on my arm, successfully tossing me to the floor. I suppressed a sound of pain when my head hit the table. "Get up." I heard him hiss, I winced as I slowly pushed myself up. "I said get _up."_ I cringed when he bent down, grabbing the front of my shirt and pulling me off the floor and sitting me on the couch. I swallowed my words when I heard the door open.

I felt my body shake as I clenched my hands by my sides; my gaze remained glued to the floor. Sasuke sat next to me, only making it more difficult to act like nothing had happened. Itachi walked inside, setting a folder down on the table. He started to say something as he turned around, though he didn't finish as he looked at us. "Amaya, where have you been? We were worried last night when you never got home, Sasuke said you'd been with a friend."

I discreetly glanced at Sasuke. He hadn't known that. He merely hadn't cared. "I was visiting Sakura." I murmured, not bothering to look at Itachi as I answered. There was silence for a moment before he spoke again. "Why is your arm bruised?" I looked up then, but his eyes weren't focused on me; they were looking at _Sasuke. _

I panicked for a reply. "Oh, this? Sakura has her bed right beside a dresser, I hit my arm on it." I said dismissively, tension permeating the air around us as Sasuke coolly returned the look, as if silently questioning his brother. I swallowed hard as Sasuke stood up, feeling myself start to flinch. "If those are the stocks for this month I'll take them and look over them." Sasuke said, reaching out for the folder and picking it up. I felt icy tendrils of dread weaving through me as Itachi regarded Sasuke with a void expression, relieved when the most Sasuke did was narrow his eyes in cold suspicion.

As Sasuke left I felt my entire being relax, almost sighing. I was tired. No matter how much I managed to sleep, it was never enough. I bit my lip when Itachi suddenly stood over me. "Let me see." He said, voice sounding as if he were coaxing a child to listen. I allowed him to look at my arm, biting my tongue to stay quiet. His expression didn't give me any hints as to what he was thinking. He looked up at me then, our eyes held each other's gaze. I was startled when he reached up and brushed my hair away from my eyes. "I want to help you, Amaya. But if you won't help yourself, then no one else can." My eyes widened for barely half a second before I turned away from him, standing up. "Stop trying to find something wrong. Nothing is." I told him firmly. "A fight once in a while is normal, we argue and push each other around just like every other couple. He hasn't had a drink in a few days." I said, as if hoping that would convince Itachi things were better.

How badly I wanted to tell him Sasuke didn't hit me only if he was drunk. Alcohol just made him worse.

He stared at me for a moment, sighing almost inaudibly. He stood back up then, pressing a kiss to the top of my head before going into the kitchen. I felt a blush heating up my face, immediately forcing it away. _Stop acting like an immature schoolgirl! _I chastised myself. I jumped when the phone rang, shattering the silence. I hated phones, I didn't know why. When they rang they startled me.

As Itachi answered the ringing monstrosity I returned to my thoughts. I brought my legs onto the couch beside me, looking dejectedly out of the window. I frowned as I saw Yoru barking at something in a tree; probably a squirrel. Why did dogs not like squirrels? Maybe there was some sort of past war between the animals. I pursed my lips, irrational loneliness aching inside of me. I felt utterly alone in this world; I didn't have family or friends nearby to talk to, or to ask for advice about…well. I smiled lightly as Yoru tried to jump up the tree. Dogs refused to lose, it seemed.

I started when Itachi suddenly murmured my name, whipping around to see him hand the phone to me. I took it, looking up at him in question, but he already was walking away from me. I put the phone to my ear and tentatively greeted whoever was on the other end. "Hello, sweetheart. It had been a while since I last spoke to you, I wanted to see how things were." I blinked at hearing Mikoto's warm voice through the phone, surprised. She was always kind and welcoming, but I still didn't expect her to be overly concerned about me. Which… May have been stupid on my part, I'd met her dozens of times over the years Sasuke and I had been together and I suppose I considered her fairly close. I felt like because Sasuke clearly thought so little of me, I had no business creating friendships with anyone else in his family. "I've been well, thank you, and yourself?" I smiled, laughing as we spoke about the recent occurrences in both of our lives. I told her about the job I had gotten and other vaguely important aspects. She mentioned having gotten a puppy recently, a terrier mix. "Maybe we should stop by soon and let Yoru teach it how to be a grown up." I chuckled at that. "I think everyone would enjoy that." I replied.

I had no right even playfully telling her they could visit, really. She probably thought I had as much pull in this home as Sasuke did. We spoke for a few more minutes before saying goodbye, I hung up and glanced at the clock, eyes widening in surprise. We'd been on the phone nearly an hour! I stood up to replace the phone back on its receiver, humming quietly. I vaguely missed my parents, especially after talking to Mikoto.

Itachi was reading something when I walked inside. He glanced up, I gave him a half-smile as I put the phone back. "Are you all right?" He asked, eyes slightly concerned. I started to tell him yes, just as I always did whenever someone asked that. I never wanted to talk or let anyone inside; look at what happened the last time I finally got close to someone. I sighed then, almost sounding exasperated. Maybe talking with him wouldn't harm anything. "I suppose I miss my parents, a bit." I replied, leaning against the counter. He set down the paper he was looking at, turning to give me an empathetic smile. "I believe you did what was right for you. You wouldn't have gotten into college or where you are today had you not taken the chance to move." He tilted his head then. "But I think it wouldn't hurt to talk to them. You're an adult now, even if they wanted you to move back, you don't have to." I blinked, memories rushing back to me as I tried to recall how he seemed to genuinely read my mind.

I remembered sitting with him on occasion, he would ask questions when I was first coming over. Even I had sometimes brought up a conversation, telling him about hoping I'd made the right choice in being here. "I sometimes wonder if bringing them back into my life would be a mistake." I murmured. He looked thoughtful for a moment. "I recall you saying they often brought you down. It sounds like you were very different from your parents, but I don't believe that would hinder their love for you. A phone call might not hurt, you wouldn't have to physically see them or even tell them where you currently are, but it would ease both you and them." I pursed my lips, could I really do that? What if they were angry or didn't want to hear from me?

"It's better to be certain than to live in doubt." I glanced up in surprise. Had I spoken out loud? He chuckled lightly at me, answering my question. I found myself smiling, an honest one. An inner voice somewhere within me silently whispered something to me. I only seemed to smile around Itachi anymore. "Perhaps I will, soon." I murmured thoughtfully. He nodded, looking outside for a moment. I turned slightly as the door opened, Sasuke walked inside with a scowl on his face. "We have a meeting tomorrow, six in the morning." He told Itachi, the elder nodded in understanding. Sasuke glanced at me then. "Are you cooking tonight?" He asked, though I got a strong hint that I _should_ be cooking. I opened my mouth to answer him, but Itachi beat me to it.

"Actually I planned to pick something up from the diner on Fiora Street. Would you like something?" Itachi asked, pulling on a jacket. Sasuke raised a brow, but shook his head. "I'm not eating whatever garbage that place tries to pass off as food." I slid past him to go into the living room. Yoru was lying under the tree outside and I had to stifle a giggle at her forlorn look up at the sky. I turned when Itachi called me. "Do you want to come with me?" I hesitated, glancing at Sasuke, whose expression was poisonous as he silently shot Itachi a look. I decided getting out of the house might be nice.

"Sure." I murmured, pulling on my own jacket and following Itachi outside. The sun was setting, creating a peaceful atmosphere. "I enjoy this time of year." I heard him say, I nodded in agreement. "I do too, perfect temperature and calm weather." I replied, listening as a few birds called out to each other. "Living out of the city gives us a better chance to see the stars as well." I heard him muse. I glanced up with him, smiling as the stars began to dot the night sky, shining cheerfully. After a second I had to look down, blinking quickly. "Dizzy?" I heard Itachi ask, amusement in his voice. I laughed a bit, nodding and holding on to his arm so I could regain my equilibrium quicker. I glanced up at him, our eyes met for a moment.

Time seemed to stop, strangely enough, I could never explain it even if I tried. Neither of us looked away for a second until I broke the connection, looking up I realized we were close to entering the city's bustling streets. I had never let go of his arm, I was bothered by the fact that I didn't want to pull back; I was more concerned with something else though.

_He_ didn't seem to want to pull away either.

* * *

**AUTHORESS NOTE:**

**Hm… I wrote this a week ago so I could be ahead… But I don't remember if I edited or not. I think I did, I skimmed through and saw no mistakes. If you see one though go ahead and please mention it. Good day, lovelies! **


	11. Monsters

Have you ever noticed really stupid, random things as you grew up? Like, I bet your favorite color isn't the same thing it was when you were five. Or how shows you found really fun as a child are stupid now. It's strange how things can change so fast, even when we don't pay attention to them.

I used to be happy. As in, I was always laughing and following people around. Now I didn't like people much at all. Happiness is something you have to find, once you grow, it seems like to me.

I was outside, Yoru's head was resting in my lap as I stared up at the sky. I'd not been able to sleep and came outside at about four this morning. The sky is really lovely when the sun first begins painting it with light.

I'd gone on a jog through the forest; I was always far more relaxed and energetic at night, I was never sure why. Yoru turned it into a race, silly girl. We were resting under her favorite tree, I slowly stroked her ears. Animals were interesting. Loyal to a fault, even if you've done them wrong; like leaving them alone when I ran away those few times.

I glanced up when the door slid open, expecting Sasuke to tell me to be sure to clean the house while they were out. Yoru bounced up and trotted to the house, so my theory was wrong. Itachi smiled as he gave her a light pat on the head. "We'll be back in a few hours. Do you need anything?" I shook my head, smiling in thanks. "Have a good day." I told him as Yoru came back, flopping onto my lap as if she were ten pounds instead of eighty. He thanked me, chuckling as Yoru licked my hand as if apologizing for stealing my breath. "See you soon." With that he left, leaving my thoughts frenetic rather than the calm they had been before.

I cared about Itachi, I didn't want to lose him just because I had a teenage crush on him. He was older and successful, any girl would like him. Besides, I wasn't his type so I had nothing major to worry about. He would go for the mature, elegant women around his crowd. Besides the fact I was with his brother, I couldn't believe how disgusting I was even _thinking_ of liking someone else.

I groaned, burying my face against Yoru's fur. "What's wrong with me, wolf-girl?" I murmured, she whined softly. I sighed, not moving even though it was hard to breathe. "I know people that were abused often form relationships with the first person to be kind to them… But…It's not abuse, we only fight. It will get better and I can let Itachi go completely."

It had taken three years for me to even realize Itachi had been sneaking up on me. Was I really this slow? I felt disgust sour inside of me. I wouldn't ruin the friendship we had. I was with Sasuke, this crush would pass. I craved the kindness Itachi gave me, nothing else.

I decided to go and study a bit more, knowing I could use any knowledge I could cram into my brain. I gave Yoru a piece of meat before going to the bedroom, sprawling books across the bed and studying the chapters we were going to be tested on. Half of the books were being gone over in this exam; the other half when school ended in the summer. I looked at the clock; jeez, almost noon? I can't waste away my days like that.

* * *

I'd completely lost track of time trying to memorize my work; Sasuke walked into the room at some point in the afternoon. "How was the meeting?" I asked idly, looking up from my psychology book. I picked up the books on the bed and stacked them back on the desk next to me.

He scoffed, making me raise a brow. "I'm not wasting the time explaining anything to you." I pursed my lips at that. "You say that as if I don't understand anything." I tried so hard to keep my voice level. He picked up one of my books. "You don't. Honestly Amaya, you wouldn't be in this shit of a college if you had half a brain." I snatched the book back, standing up to leave. "I wish you wouldn't talk to me like I was a child." I muttered.

He grabbed my shoulder and shoved me back onto the bed. "And I wish you would stop acting like a disrespectful bitch." He said, pushing me onto my back. I winced as he got on top of me, roughly pressing his lips to mine. I winced at the bruising, forceful kiss. "You belong to me. Stop acting like some stuck up little wretch." He hissed, pushing me away from him. "Go clean up the house. This place is a mess." He muttered. I pushed myself off the bed and walked into the living room, picking up the vacuum. I didn't really think this place was even dirty, but I wasn't stupid enough to argue.

I had just finished the house chores when Sasuke decided to come and see if I'd done what he asked. He glanced around with a disapproving look. "You really can't do anything right, can you?" He said, his tone mockingly pitying. I put the last of the clean dishes away, turning to give him a dull glare. "I cleaned, Sasuke. Everything is fine. If you don't like what I do, why aren't you doing it yourself?"

Pain burst inside of my abdomen so quick I would've almost thought he'd shot me. I fell, unable to regain my breath as I held my stomach where he'd punched me. "Watch your _fucking_ mouth." He growled down at me. "I-I'm sorry!" I stuttered as he pulled his leg back as if about to kick me. He sneered down at me, the apology not fazing him. I gasped in pain as he kicked my thigh, stepping over me. "Get off the floor." He muttered before walking into our room. Using the table, I pulled myself up, breathing shallow as I tried to rub the pain from my stomach and leg.

I wanted to walk away, but it was getting late and with last night's poor sleep and today's hours of study and cleaning, honestly, I just wanted to close my eyes. I went to our room, ignoring him as I went to the bathroom and showered, tying my hair back. Some of it fringed the right of my face since I couldn't fit all of it into the damned band. I walked back out, he was already sleeping. I stared at him a moment. He looked peaceful, nice… Like the person I legitimately thought he had been.

I slipped into the bed, careful not to wake him. As I lay there staring up into the darkness, I felt exhaustion seeping in towards my heart from the tips of my fingers and toes.

_I stopped looking for monsters under my bed when I realized he slept right beside me. _


	12. Hide, Run, And Seek

_Exams are next week._

_I'm going to die. _

_I have work today. _

_I have to study today. _

_I have to clean!_

I frantically printed out the story I had written up, placing it in the folder the librarian gave me to read from to make it look similar to reading out of a genuine book. I set it on the living room coffee table, opening my theology book. I think I had most of this down, but I wanted to be certain.

I skimmed through the six chapters I had to study, taking the small quiz at the end of each. I only missed about two or so questions for each set of twenty, not bad, and now I know the answers. Hopefully I remember them. I glanced at the clock, I had an hour and a half before work so I picked up my psychology book. I had four exams; I had taken my languages and writing exams previously for being in an advanced class. I wish every exam was given separate weeks, to be honest. I focused on chapter five, which I'd had serious troubles with. I occasionally drifted into a daydream, shaking myself free and returning to the book.

After an hour my alarm went off, I looked down and checked the time. Half an hour to work. With a sigh I set the book down, picking up my folder and walking outside. I inhaled slowly, fresh air clearing my head a bit as I walked to the library. A few kids were mulling around, a little girl seemed to recognize me from last week as she ran up in excitement. "Do you have another story for us?" I smiled, her missing teeth making her "R" sound like a "W" which was rather cute, in its own way.

"Of course! Let's go to the pirate ship to hear it!" She tilted her head in bright eyed curiosity and I led her to the playground, the other kids following and finding places on the slides and swings of our makeshift ship.

Kids, such imagination.

* * *

After work I'd gone home, sweeping and straightening up things. I was bored, to say the least. I wasn't going to study anymore, seeing as I was stressed enough. I was just going to relax. Sasuke was inside somewhere, I wasn't listening and he ended up scaring me half to death. "Your sister called." I dropped the book I was holding, looking up at him.

"Oh, you startled me. What did she say?" I asked, picking the book back up. "Something about her needing to talk to you about her moving here." He rolled his eyes. "I'm not your secretary, if she calls again I'm not answering." I stifled a sigh. "It doesn't kill you to pick up the phone. What if it ends up being important?" He laughed at that, a coldly derisive sound. "Nothing is important to you. Otherwise you wouldn't have abandoned your family." I gasped in disbelief as he said that, whirling around to face him.

"Don't you ever talk about that again!" I said, anger and pain lacing my voice. He didn't understand why I'd had to leave, he never would. He pushed me backwards, nearly causing me to fall. "I warned you once about watching your mouth." He growled, raising his hand. I threw myself back to avoid it, slamming into the wall.

"I'm going to Hinata's." I muttered, storming away from him before he could grab me. I heard him call after me, but I wasn't stupid enough to turn back. I jogged all the way to Hinata's small house, feeling like my lungs were on fire, the memory I'd been stuck on the entire day storming back into my head.

* * *

"_Why are you so bothered by the fact Sasuke and I argue? I'm sure you've had disagreements with some of your partners before." I looked at Itachi from my spot on the couch, where I sat with my knees to my chest and arms crossed, trying to shield myself from his sudden questioning. _

"_You've changed, Amaya. I still believe he might be the reason. You say he doesn't hurt you, but look at yourself." He shook his head, looking straight into my eyes. "I love my brother, Amaya. But Sasuke has changed as well over the past few years. Everyone sees that in him."_

_ I swallowed thickly, looking away. "Then focus on helping him." He stepped forward then, forcing me to look back at him. "I can't help someone that doesn't want it. I care about you too much to let him hurt you."_

_I care about you too much to let him hurt you… _

* * *

**AUTHORESS NOTE:**

**The ending there was a flashback of Amaya and Itachi talking, not long back.**


	13. What Are We Doing?

Hinata was a sweetheart, but being a good friend also meant asking questions, which I had no answer to. I promised her I would tell her everything soon, the ominous answer silenced her.

I stayed with her until Friday evening, when I felt strong enough to go home and was sure Sasuke was calm enough to confront.

I sighed as I began walking home, it was late, so a lot of people were out partying or walking around with friends, so I wasn't alone. I glanced up at the house as I started walking up to it, pursing my lips at seeing the car missing. Itachi wasn't home. I felt relieved and disappointed, in a way. I planned to talk to Sasuke, feeling courage from what Itachi said and what Kiara had said. I opened the door, a little confused as to why the lights were on. I set my jacket down and walked into the living room, eyes zeroing in on a purse that was set down on the couch. That was not mine.

I paused, eyes shooting over to our bedroom door, there was a dim light coming from it. I crept closer to it, listening. I heard a female voice. I felt a knife enter my heart through my back. He wouldn't… He couldn't do this, he was low, but…

I knew I could have walked away and pretended I never found out, but I didn't. I wanted him to know that I knew what he was doing. I had to confirm it, or else my word would never matter. I pushed the door open, hearing the female gasp. Even I was surprised by who was with him, but I wasn't surprised that either one of them would do it.

Karin pulled the blanket over herself, staring at me with wide eyes. She may have been a slut as far as I was concerned, but she wasn't who I was angry at. She was at fault just as much as he was here, but I couldn't find it in me to be mad. Why? I don't know, maybe because I just didn't care anymore. I met Sasuke's gaze, he had the audacity to glare at me, as if I'd done wrong. "Amaya, I-"

I cut him off by turning and running outside, grabbing my phone and leaving. If I ran this much then I should be ready for the Olympics soon.

I ran the opposite direction of the city, not wanting to run into anyone and have to talk. I continued running until I slowed to a jog, eventually just walking. I had left the city limits and was almost walking into the forest. I stopped right where the trees began, a sign said that the city was a few miles away. I looked into the darkness, wondering if the childhood stories we were told were true. Would a big wolf come out and talk to me and think I was Red Riding Hood?

I soon felt wary of the thought of monsters and stories, pulling out my phone. I called the only person that was in my mind at the time. He answered on the first ring. "Amaya? Where are you?" I sighed, looking around me. "Out of the city, where the forest between us and Suna is…" He told me he'd be right there and to not move. I pocketed the phone, folding my arms to ward off the darkness.

I don't know where he was when I called, but he got there pretty fast. Or maybe time just seemed to go by fast. I looked up when a familiar car pulled up, watching as he got out. Have you ever stopped and just taken in someone's appearance? Even if you've known them a while, you remembered you've never really noticed what they really look like?

Long coal colored hair. He kept it tied back but he let his fringe frame the sides his face. His eyes were darker than the night sky above us, much kinder and understanding than most. He was tall, probably six feet or so. He acted like the calm, intelligent type, and he was; but he was incredibly strong and well built. He was quiet, you could mistake him for being cold if you didn't know him because he saw no reason to get involved with everyone.

I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his shoulders, hugging him tightly. He was surprised, but he wrapped an arm around my waist. "Are you okay?" I gave a humorless puff of a laugh; he should have been _mad _at me. I'd left without my phone for almost two days. _Again. _And he was only worried… I shook my head, getting into the car. If we were going to talk we could do it in the car, because thinking about the monsters in the woods had made me anxious.

He got in, but didn't drive away. He watched me a moment and I realized he was waiting for me to tell him where I wanted to go. Of course. After all, if I wanted to be home, I would have been… "I don't want to go back. Can you take me to a hotel?" I asked hoarsely. He nodded after a second, not pressing me to talk. I thought it over for a few minutes as we drove back to the city before I finally spoke. "He's been cheating on me." I said. Itachi looked over at me with shock in his eyes.

Even _I_ wasn't surprised. I always had known he could have better. _He did too. _

"Amaya…" He started to say something, but I shook my head. "I'm done with him. I should have been done with him the first time he hit me last year." His eyes widened slightly, but I didn't react. He pulled into an empty parking lot and I felt the dam break. _Everything_ was coming out, and I couldn't find a way to stop it. "He came home angry one day and I thought that's all it was, a bad _day_. I said something wrong and he slapped me across the face. He apologized and everything was… Was just fine again. It became a fucking _cycle_. He'd hurt me and apologize and I'd instantly forgive him. What else could I do?" I scoffed in disgust, leaning my forehead on my hand.

"He owned me. _Everything_ of me. If I said something wrong, I paid for it. If I did something wrong, I paid for it. I was like his pet. Everything I did could make him mad, every night was a sick 'sit and wait' game. Would he lose his temper? Would he hit me? He discouraged everything I did and put me down every chance he got. I'm ugly, I'm stupid, and I'm a failure. I had to live with him! I was like a whore, Itachi! He beat the _hell_ out of me if I didn't let him have sex with me and in return I had a home to stay in." I sobbed once and felt him place a hand on my back, but I couldn't stop, not now. If I stopped, I would never speak again.

"He made me feel like _nothing_. He would beat me, kick me, and even threaten my life. Every word out of his mouth was an insult. He took everything I did and made it into a crime for him to punish me for. I was his maid, his whore, his toy." I shook uncontrollably, shaking my head. "I thought he loved me. I thought I loved _him_. And he turns out to be… To be _this_? He threw everything wrong with me in my face." Itachi hugged me to his chest, stroking my hair as I unleashed everything Sasuke had ever done. The mental, the physical, the sexual abuse... It all came out in broken words and I knew I couldn't take them back. It took hours for me to finally calm down.

He let me cry, not wavering as he held me and rubbed my back. I would cry harder, then, realizing how badly I craved just that little bit of kindness. How much he cared shook me to the core. What he had said that day weeks ago came rushing back to me.

_I care about you._

_Yes, but in what way?_

We pulled away and I wiped my eyes, breathing shaking slightly as I finally stopped crying. He brushed my hair away from my eyes. "He won't hurt you anymore. I promise, he won't hurt anyone anymore." He murmured, sorrow and sympathy in his eyes. "I'm such a coward." I whispered, looking down. It had taken me so long to finally tell, and I was still terrified. Itachi lifted my chin up, shaking his head slowly. "You're very strong. You've survived this, you're a fighter, Amaya." He said, opening his door. I realized as he helped me out, that we were at a hotel. Was he going to stay with me?

I took his hand, wanting to feel the protection and warmth he always gave me. I liked the feeling he gave me. It was unlike anything else, it was good but it was bad, because your heart beat fast and you felt the need to always be close them. I had dated Sasuke for three years, yet it was his brother that knew everything about me. How had I ended up allowing that to happen?

I barely listened as we got a room, following the young man as he led us to the room. It was a cute place, not big or fancy… Cozy, that was the word for it. I thanked the clerk as he opened our room and handed us the key, he wished us a goodnight. I walked inside, sighing wearily. I had told Itachi what happened… But, what was going to happen now?

"What do you want to do, about this?" I heard Itachi ask, as if he was reading my mind. I felt the bed sink beside as he sat down, I let my head lean on his shoulder. "I need to talk to Sasuke. I need to end it with him completely and try to convince him to talk to some sort of therapist." I murmured. He could use anger management or anything else. Itachi ran a hand through my hair. "He needs help. I wish I had noticed sooner." I glanced up at him, shivering as our eyes met. "You did what you could. He can receive help before it's too late."

"This is about you too, Amaya. You suffered for too long, someone should have noticed. I should have helped you the first time I suspected something was wrong." I shook my head, a sense of relief and comfort pooled deep inside me. "You saved me, Itachi. That's all that matters." I said, feeling myself blush as he looked down at me. I felt a moment of heat and wasn't capable of ignoring it; I leaned closer, pressing my lips onto his.

_I kissed him. _

_Oh my god. _


	14. Kill Me Softly

I felt a spark light up the second our lips connected, my heart beginning to beat fast enough to be felt against my chest. I realized what I'd just done, shock clearing my head. I started to pull away, but as I did he leaned forward immediately to reconnect our lips. I made a small sound of surprise, bringing my hand up to clutch his shirt. I felt the intensity flare up between us, I was genuinely startled by the passion that swelled up inside of me.

It was exhilarating. It was addictive. It was _him_.

I kissed back, his lips gentle against mine. I slid my hands up his back, untying his hair. He ran his tongue across my lower lip, I hesitated before opening my mouth and allowing him to deepen the kiss. I moaned softly as he engaged my tongue in a sensual dance, running my hands through his hair.

I felt him slowly move our positions, laying me on my back as he moved over top of me. The kiss grew more ardent, desire building up inside of me. I wasn't sure what to do, I hadn't ever felt this way before with someone. I gasped, breaking the kiss as he slid his hands up my stomach, fingers grazing across my nipples. He began to kiss my neck, causing me to shiver. I began to grow hot, aching for it to be satisfied.

A moan escaped me as he started to suck over my pulse, I knew he'd leave a mark. I pushed my hands beneath his shirt, feeling him shiver beneath my fingertips as they slid up his chest. I tugged at the annoying article of clothing, he leaned up slightly and slid it off to let it fall somewhere onto the floor. He started to slide my shirt up, I arched my back to let him take it off. Our lips connected again, the amatory kiss bringing something to life inside me.

Warm hands slid up and down my sides, eliciting a low moan into our deep kiss as our tongues rubbed against each other. I leaned up slightly as he moved his hands along my back, unclasping my bra and sliding it off. I felt my face heat up, reflexively beginning to pull away from him. He didn't let me cover myself up when I tried; his lips trailed down my neck to my chest, gently kissing one of my breasts.

I bit my lip when he slid his hot tongue over my nipple, giving a short gasp of surprise and pleasure. I pressed up against him, encouraging him. He kissed to my other breast and repeated the action, blowing cool air over my nipple. My breathing was becoming fast; lust really did seem to steal your breath away. I blushed, not accustomed to the show of attention.

He pulled away, eyes bright in desire. Our eyes met, I gently pulled him closer and kissed him once more. I'd never wanted anyone more than I wanted him. He _cared_ about how I felt, what I wanted. Our hips pressed together, eliciting a moan from both of us. I slid my hands down his torso, unfastening his pants. I tried to convince myself to stop, to seriously consider what I was doing, but my heart and mind spoke two different things and frankly my heart had a louder voice. I pushed his pants down as I undid them, he slid them all the way off and onto the ground.

He slid my shorts down my legs, kissing one of my thighs. I felt my face heat up, biting my lip as he gently nipped the sensitive skin. I lifted my hips to allow him to pull my underwear off, trying to calm my racing heart and convince myself I was fine. I wanted Itachi, I cared about him so deeply it almost hurt; but sex still wasn't something I was eager about, to the point I was getting wary of the act. I was surprised when his lips pressed onto mine warmly, my entire being relaxing at the affectionate reassurance. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to." He murmured. It hit me then that I needed to realize who I was with. I _could_ make my own choices, I didn't have anyone dictating my life. I pecked him on the lips. "I want to." I replied softly.

He nodded, trailing his lips down my neck and across my chest. I shivered as he kissed down my stomach, my back arching up. I flushed hotly as he kissed over my sex, the intimacy of the gesture almost embarrassing. I gasped when he slid his tongue across my folds, tensing in momentary shock. A soft moan left me as he flicked his tongue across my clitoris, sending electric pleasure shooting through my nerves.

My legs shook slightly as he pushed the sinful muscle inside of me, his thumb pressed against the sensitive bundle of nerves and rubbed it in slow circles. My breath came in short pants as I let myself slip into nirvana, a coil in my abdomen tensing up as seconds passed by. I convulsed when it came undone, a soft cry of Itachi's name escaping me as I hit a climax. I'd experienced them before, but this was far more intense. My vision turned white for a moment, I blinked to clear it.

He came back up, I pecked him on the lips lightly as he settled between my legs. I was relaxed, trusting him. I focused solely on our kiss as I felt him start to push into me. As he slid inside I couldn't withhold a low moan, overwhelmed with the heat and pleasure as he filled me. I hadn't thought he would have done it at such a pleasurable, slow pace. He was bigger than I was used to, I moved my hips against his to encourage him to move.

He started to move his hips, setting a pace that gradually picked up in speed as our lust intensified. My senses buzzed with ecstasy, the intoxication of it was almost driving me insane as I moaned in a louder tone. It was beyond any pleasure I'd ever experienced. My hips moved to take him deeper with each thrust, our lips meeting in another fierce kiss.

I wrapped my arms around him as he started thrusting harder into me, nearing his climax. He was slowly pushing me over the edge as well, the pressure building up inside me like it was ready to explode. I tried to hold on for as long as I could, tightening around him.

I couldn't hold back any longer. I came with harsh intensity, nearly screaming his name as ecstasy shut down my senses. I shuddered in bliss, gasping in pleasure as I felt him come inside of me. He groaned lowly against my neck, thrusting slowly to ride out both of our orgasms. I panted for air, shivering as he slowly pulled out and laid beside me on the bed.

I felt him warp an arm around my waist, pulling me close to him. I sighed in contentment, resting my face against his shoulder as our breath slowly returned to normal. Drowsiness began to seep into my mind, I fell into a peaceful slumber as Itachi slowly ran his fingers through my hair. I was willing to admit the thought that had kept trying to weed its way into my mind.

_I love him… _

* * *

I was slow to wake up, no matter what time it was. I assumed it was early morning, as the sun was up but not very bright. I was hugged against Itachi's chest. I smiled softly. I had to apologize to any romance movie or novel I had scoffed at; love really was one of the most amazing feelings in the world. I had loved Sasuke, I would never deny that; but I'm starting to wonder if loving someone and being _in_ love were two different things.

He shifted, blinking his eyes open to adjust to the light. I sat up as he awoke, stretching slightly. "Good morning." I heard him murmur as he sat up on the edge of the bed. I pecked him on the lips, returning the greeting before standing up. He walked towards the bathroom as I found a clock, it read seven-forty in the morning. I sighed, looking up when Itachi began speaking. "Do you need to shower?" I heard him turn the water on. I nodded, walking into the bathroom. Rather nice little hotel, I must say.

I stepped into the shower with him, grateful as the warm water calmed my nerves. Today wasn't going to be easy, talking to Sasuke. Three years didn't just disappear. I had to convince him to get help. I still cared about him, he was always going to mean something to me. I felt hatred towards what he had done, but couldn't bring myself to hate _him_ entirely. He needed help.

I also had begun dwelling on the fact that I had fallen in love with Sasuke's brother… That wouldn't look good to anyone. Not his family, not any of our friends, not _anyone_; because they wouldn't know the truth. I suppose Sasuke's family might come upon knowing what had really happened since they would be aware of Sasuke finding help; but it didn't justify me immediately dating Itachi. It probably sounded worse if I ever said I'd been falling for him for some time. Would anyone understand that you really couldn't help who you fell in love with? Or who you fell out of love with, for that matter.

We stepped out and redressed, using the supplies the hotel gave us to finish our morning routines. Feeling fresher I smiled lightly to myself as I walked out into the room, glancing at my phone. I had three calls, all three from different people surprisingly. One from Naruto, one from Kiara, and one from Sasuke. I wasn't sure how I felt about that, he was probably mad, but he of course was going to try to justify cheating on me. Honestly, had I not gone through the change I had because of Itachi, I may have forgiven him. Naruto had probably called because Sasuke asked him to help find me.

We walked out, returning the key to the clerk. "Are you going to be okay?" I heard Itachi ask as we got into his car and began pulling out of the lot. I nodded, taking a deep breath. "Yeah, I'll be fine. I just need to talk to him and hopefully we can both find some closure." I replied, running a hand through my hair. Itachi gave me a gentle smile, I found myself returning it without thought. I was happy, genuinely more happy than I had been in a long time.

Sasuke's car was gone from home, I vaguely wondered where he could be as I knew he didn't work today. Itachi and I got out, thunder suddenly clashed overhead moments after we had gotten inside. I shivered at the loud sound, the feel of the storm soothing me. I adored storms, it was like a drug to me. I felt guilty seeing Yoru pacing at the door and let her inside, she dashed up to one of the other rooms. She didn't enjoy thunder.

I sat down on the couch, gathering the courage to call Sasuke. Itachi placed a hand on my shoulder after he came back from his room, dressed in clean clothes. "Call me if you need to." He told me, eyes focused on mine. I nodded to reassure him I would, though I was hoping this would all blow over since Sasuke seemed so uncaring towards me anyway. I smiled lightly as Itachi leaned down to give me a chaste kiss. He seemed hesitant to leave, though when he did I breathed a sigh of relief. I had to gather my thoughts before calling Sasuke and asking him to come home. I felt I was worrying myself sick over something that could go by easily. I had picked up my phone and put it back down at least four times already.

"Come on… Stop running from your problems and face them already." I murmured. I had picked up my phone again, but a car pulling into the driveway made me pause. I glanced outside, the silver color cluing me onto the fact it was Sasuke. I sighed deeply, setting the phone down. I sat with baited breath as the door opened, Sasuke stepped inside and kicked it shut before he looked up. He looked almost surprised to see me. "Where were you?" He asked, looking me up and down as he tossed his jacket onto the chair. "I was at a hotel." I replied, standing up. "Sasuke, we need to talk."

He sighed as if I were asking him to perform a huge chore. "About last night, it wasn't anything special. I was stressed and upset and she got me drunk." He stated as he ran a hand through his hair, putting a tone of apology in his voice. I probably should have felt hurt that he didn't even try to lie well. "No, I don't want you lying to me anymore." I said, determined not to back down even as he looked up at me in disbelief. "We both know what's been going on this past year. We already had started having problems before then, Sasuke! You need to see a therapist before you lose yourself." I said, knowing my eyes were probably the pleading look I so often gave him. I wanted him to get better and live his life, just as I could live mine… His eyes narrowed then.

"Sasuke look at yourself! You've turned into an angry, controlling, hateful person. You were never like this! If you don't learn how to take care of yourself this will get out of hand." I shook my head, swallowing. "I should have ended this relationship the first time you hit me. You broke up with me when you first slept with her and you knew it, you should have stopped trying to lead me on." I said, anger leaking into my voice. I took a deep breath to hold my composure.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. I really am. But we can get you help so your anger doesn't get the best of you and you can be happy." I murmured, having looked away from him. This turned out to be a colossal mistake as I felt searing pain across my face. I gasped, the strike sending me back a few inches. I looked up with anger in my eyes; I was not his punching bag or his toy anymore.

"Stop acting like a monster! This isn't who you are!" I said, rather loudly. I noticed then, the glint in his eyes as he stormed towards me. It was…so hateful. I tried to push him back but we both knew he was stronger out of the two of us. I lost my breath as he kneed me in the stomach. I felt panic starting to set in when he suddenly wrapped his hand around my throat, slamming me back into the wall. I scratched at his arm, having already lost my breath from the hit I felt as if my chest was going to explode if I didn't get oxygen soon. _Can't breathe… I need air… Sasuke, please!_

I felt his hand tighten around my throat. "You're not going anywhere. You belong to me, and no one else is ever going to have you." I struggled as much as my weakened body could manage. He wouldn't kill me… He couldn't... I looked into his eyes, dark with hatred and so painfully unhinged.

_He's going to…_


	15. Time

_It's baffling really, the human mind. You could have millenniums of research on it, billions of doctors that study it with dozens of theories; and yet you still will never fully understand it. That's the beauty of it, each mind is different. Each mind is powerful, brilliant, and enigmatic. _

_And very fragile. _

I grasped at his wrists, knowing I was drawing blood in my attempts to wrench his hands off of my throat. My mind was buzzing loudly, it was almost nauseating. My chest had been lit on fire from the inside, I was burning alive.

My lips formed his name, but only those without ears could have heard it. I started to black out, and as the seconds passed it felt like time was falling into a torpid pace. Was death actually this slow? Did people really have to feel every second of their life slipping out of them? I began to welcome the icy reprieve of death; maybe there I wouldn't feel this torrential firestorm inside of me.

I felt my hands cease their struggling, my body going limp as my body depleted its oxygen. My heart was so loud in my ears it almost seemed like someone was firing a gun right beside my head. I let my eyes fall closed, ready to fall into a sleep I would not awaken from. _I'm sorry… _

"_Crash!" _

I was struck violently by reality returning, with the sense of my life being determined to hold on just a second more, I was almost certain my heart had exploded. Time snapped back into motion with an almost audible clash, I could hear a rushing sound in my mind. Sasuke was violently knocked away from me, his hand released my throat.

I hit the ground with a sharp gasp, choking and trying to swallow enough air to coax my body into moving. I looked up as I desperately sucked in the air I had been deprived of, shock injecting its way through my veins.

Yoru had Sasuke's arm in her jaws, snarling so ferally at him even I almost feared her. Blood dripped onto the ground as her teeth tore into his skin. He tried to kick her off of him, hissed obscenities leaving his lips as he threatened me to get her off of him. I heavily pulled myself off the floor, still dizzy and ill as I panted for air, racing into the kitchen and jerking the phone from its receiver.

I shakily dialed the emergency number, nearly screaming our address into the phone when the operator answered. "Ma'am, what is your emergency?" She asked. I frantically tried to speak to her. "It's my ex-boyfriend, h-he just tried to kill me! Please you have to hurry!" My voice sounded almost crazy. "Calm down ma'am, someone is already on the way."

She said, her voice calm and authoritative. I was almost sobbing, tears burned my eyes but I harshly forced myself to hold back. "Please…" I murmured, mostly to myself. She tried to ask what had happened, but I heard a sharp yelp from the living room. I whirled around with barely any time to even scream as the phone was ripped out of my hands and thrown across the room.

"You useless girl." Sasuke snarled at me; I almost wished I had hung up right after I called the police instead of trying to stay on the phone with her. I screamed when he suddenly slashed a knife toward me, instantly flinging my arms up to try to block it. I winced as the blade sliced into my flesh, red dripped onto the ground. We both were hell-bent on opposite things.

He was going to make sure I didn't leave this house alive.

And I was going to make sure I _did_.

I reacted on sheer instinct and turned to run, quickly flinging the table onto its side as I raced past it in hopes to deter him. I heard him curse as I ran up the stairs, my mind screaming directions at me. I burst into one of the rooms, opening the closet and closing it as quietly as I could manage, burying myself back into one of the corners. I bit my hand to stifle my gasps, blood still dripping down my arms.

I jolted when I heard him throw open the door to one of the other rooms, surprised I hadn't even heard him come up the stairs. I fought to remain silent, swallowing any sound. I felt my heart pounding in my chest, afraid Sasuke would hear it. I grit my teeth as I heard him walk into the room, the overwhelming sense of silence, stillness, and threatening air of the entire room was agonizing.

I listened with baited breath as I heard him open one of the dressers, biting my lip. I heard him walk towards my hiding place with slow steps. _Please don't open the door… Please, please god! _

I looked around frenziedly for a weapon when he stopped outside of the door, not finding anything that would help me; especially against a knife. As the door opened my heart froze inside my chest. I screamed as he grabbed my wrist and jerked me out, throwing me onto the floor. He kicked me so I was on my back. "Get away from me!" I was hoping if I was screaming loud enough, someone might hear and try to do something. The police weren't going to get here in time!

"I should have gotten rid of you a long time ago." I heard Sasuke mutter, his voice far too cold, I didn't even recognize it. "Sasuke please, you don't-" I lost my voice as he violently kicked me again, my chest exploded in pain. Every breath was akin to pulling a knife from my heart. "Shut up." He wrapped his hand around my throat as he knelt down over me. "I need to make sure you can't talk…" He murmured, those dark eyes so void of emotion, of _anything_. It was like looking into a stranger's mind.

"So I'll permanently silence you." I choked out a cry as an immediate, horrible pain entered my stomach, screaming as he twisted the knife inside of me. I felt blood pouring from the wound, I tried to bring my hands up to do something to stop the blood loss, but I found myself unable to move.

The only thing I could do was stare into his eyes as he looked down at me, waiting for the life to leave my gaze. This wasn't Sasuke, he would never do this to me, to anyone. I knew it wasn't him. He was still there somewhere, he had to be, but I could nothing about it as I felt myself drifting away from consciousness just as a door downstairs was suddenly broken down. I heard him whisper something, unable to decipher it, perhaps it was only my mind playing tricks as it fought to keep my breathing.

I had stopped seeing by the time someone shouted out, feet pounding up the stairs. I heard an explosive sound and Sasuke's weight was shoved off of me, I heard someone saying orders, a hand pressed on my stomach. I couldn't respond as someone called out to me. "Miss, miss stay awake. Stay with me, okay? We'll get you help." A male voice was trying to coax me not to fall asleep, but I couldn't listen to him.

I gave in to the beckoning of darkness, not moving as someone lifted me up onto something flat. I was muttering, but I had no idea how to make sense of what I was saying. My words and various others mixed into a language I wasn't sure how to interpret. My thoughts circled around Sasuke, my dog, Itachi, my family… I couldn't straighten them out before something slammed the last of the consciousness I had out of me.

* * *

_Beep…_

_Beep… _

_Beep… _

I winced as my body began to alert my mind. You're in pain, you're thirsty, you hear something annoying and you smell something sharp. Wake up and figure out how to fix these things. Wake up and help yourself.

_Wake up! _

I gasped as my eyes finally flew open, my body and mind falling back into sync and trying to alleviate what they found wrong. I blinked to try to clear my vision, nausea and vertigo making me wish I had remained asleep. I was aware I was sore, my head was pounding like a jackhammer. My stomach felt like someone had torn out my insides. Overall, I was great.

"Amaya?" That voice was familiar and sounded very relieved and tired. I turned my head to address the voice, a soothing feeling calming my nerves. I looked up at warm onyx eyes, Itachi was standing over my bed. "Itachi…" I murmured his name, confusion lining my hoarse voice. I blinked as I looked around the white room. White was an annoying color, you had to keep white so immaculate.

I was surprised when Itachi suddenly took my hand, his eyes looking like he was consciously trying not to show how much emotion he was feeling. "I'm so glad you're okay." He murmured, brushing my hair away. "Why, what's wrong with me?" I asked dazedly, my memory fuzzy. Was I on drugs or something? "What do you remember?" He asked, I watched him reach over and press a button the wall.

"I… We went home… And Sasuke came home. I told him we needed to end it and that we needed to get him help." I winced as I tried to recall my memories and if they had any correlation with why I was in this hospital room. "He was angry. He had hit me and…" I trailed off as I ran into a wall that was blocking my recollection, I crashed through it and everything that had happened came racing back and hit me like a locomotive.

I gasped, trying to sit up but Itachi placed a hand on my shoulder. "Don't move too much, you have stitches." He murmured. I looked up, his eyes were disconsolate and guarded. I felt a sharp pain in my heart. He shouldn't be here, where was Sasuke? I couldn't remember what happened to him, I only remember being stabbed. "Where is he? What happened?" I asked, frowning as he looked away from me. "He's in the hospital being watched by the police. They shot him when they saw him with the knife in his hand." I gasped, this time he wasn't fast enough to stop me from sitting up.

"Is he okay? What did they say? What day is it?" I looked around, trying to regain my bearings. He gently pushed me back down, trying to calm me down as the damnable heart monitor started to beep loudly. "He is all right, they're keeping him on medication. You were only out for a day, it's the twenty-seventh." He said. Medication? "It's to keep him calm. A psychiatrist was brought in and they're…" He trailed off. "Helping him?" I finished, he glanced at me, nodding after a moment.

"I'm sorry, Itachi… I really am." I murmured, holding his hand. His eyes flashed. "You have nothing to be sorry for, he almost killed you." Itachi said, shaking his head. I felt myself smile lightly and I shook my head. "It wasn't him, that day… I could see that in his eyes. They'll help him. I regret waiting this long." I murmured somberly, guilt burrowing in my heart. I shouldn't have let this go on so long. I was reliving yesterday, remembering those words I'd heard him murmur right before the policeman had burst into the room.

"_I'm sorry…" _

"Don't let them put him in jail. He was suffering from something." I murmured. Itachi watched me as I spoke and I vaguely wondered if he thought I was falling off of the deep end. His thumb stroked my hand and he started to say something when the door opened, we both looked up. Mikoto stood in the doorway and she was about to say something to Itachi when she saw me. She looked surprised, perhaps by the fact I was awake. I was caught off guard seeing her but I knew she would have been here knowing her son was…sick.

She started to cry then, startling me. I began to speak, but she had quickly left the room as if she didn't want us to see her cry. Itachi stood just as a woman walked inside, one of the doctors. I waved him out, concerned about Mikoto. The doctor held the door for him before she walked beside me, smiling gently. "How do you feel, Ms. Ikari?" She asked as she checked over my vitals and I.V. while writing on her clipboard. "I've had better days, but I feel all right."

I replied stiffly. She chuckled lightly, using a small flashlight on my eyes. "You have stitches in your stomach, thankfully the knife didn't hit anything vital. The bruises and cuts on your arms will heal just fine. Unless you're in bad pain or are concerned, I can let you go home today." She told me, pulling up the hospital gown and examining the stitches. I stared at the jagged wound, wincing. "Sounds good, I don't enjoy hospitals." I muttered. She laughed at that, letting me pull the gown back down.

"I'll give your boyfriend the painkiller prescription." She told me. I blinked in confusion before realizing she must have meant Itachi. I should have known that, they wouldn't have let him in my room had he not said we were dating. That made me feel more relaxed than I had in days. "Sasuke… The boy that, um, attacked me. He's all right?" I asked. It wasn't that I didn't believe Itachi, but I wanted details that I knew a doctor wasn't entirely sympathetic enough to hide, if I asked.

"He sustained a bullet wound to his right arm, but he is perfectly fine." She replied. "The police are asking to talk to you, but I don't want unnecessary stress put on you." I hesitated before shaking my head. "I'll speak to them." I told her. She looked at me for a moment before apparently deciding I was okay to talk to them. "He asked about you." She told me, startling me. I was unsure how to respond, so I nodded. I actually didn't know how to feel about Sasuke anymore.

I didn't feel anything, really. I felt concern and guilt, but otherwise he seemed like a stranger. Perhaps after he received proper care we could talk. Things were probably never going to be completely okay after everything that has happened, but hopefully we both could end up living our lives happily. "Don't move too fast, be careful with your stitches."

She advised. She walked out after handing me some clothes Itachi had probably brought for me. I dressed slowly, finding the stitches a bit sore. I looked up when the door suddenly burst open, nearly screaming. My sister stood in the doorway, looking as if she'd run from somewhere. She rushed over and hugged me, her face buried against my shoulder. I smiled as I hugged her back, surprised but overjoyed to see her. "I was so worried." She murmured. "Itachi called me and told me what had happened and I got here as fast as I could."

I rubbed her back soothingly, trying to calm her. "I'm fine, I really am." I assured her. She looked up at me, her eyes filled with worry. "Did they arrest him?" She asked. I wasn't completely certain about that, exactly. "Police are guarding his room but I'm not sure. He's seeing a psychiatrist later, he needed help and waited too long to get it." I murmured, stroking her hair in an effort to calm both of us. "I don't want him arrested. I just want him to get the medication and mental health check he needs." She looked disgusted for a second before she sighed, sagging.

"I love you." She murmured. I chuckled softly. "I love you too." She smiled before taking a deep breath. "Mom and dad… They don't know where you are but they know you're hurt. Mom broke down but I… I know you don't want them to know where you are." She shook her head. "But I had to tell them a lot of stuff, Amaya. I just didn't tell them where you are." I blinked, shock momentarily taking away my ability to speak. "I had to be really smart to get here without them finding out where I was going. But… When this is over and you're better, come see us." She whispered, as if nervous to ask. "I… I will. I need to." I murmured. Her expression broke into a smile.

"Great. I can't stay long, the ticket I managed to get is for this confusing airline and I have to be back on the plane home by tomorrow evening. I had to make sure you were okay." She said. "I'm glad you did." I murmured, hugging her again before I looked up as someone came inside the room, meeting Mikoto's still shining eyes. Kiara stood, nodding at me before she left, I assumed to give me privacy to speak with my visitor.

"Hello." I murmured, feeling rather shy. I didn't know what to say. I really didn't. She wasn't my family and her son was probably in another one of these rooms. Of course… After three years of spending time with her I did feel close to her. But how would she feel about me? She sat on the bed beside me. "How are you feeling?" She asked, brushing some of my hair back. "I'm… I'll be okay. There's still a lot to be done." I said thoughtfully. She inhaled slowly, as if she too didn't exactly know how to say what she wanted. "We'll both be okay." I said then, making her blink in surprise. "Sasuke is going to be okay. He just needed someone to help him." I murmured. She pressed her lips together to disguise the fact it looked like her emotions were going to get the best of her.

"Continue being strong." She murmured, hugging me gently before standing up. I leaned back, resting a moment. I felt horrible about her situation, but I wouldn't lie to her. I was going to the police station next, I suppose. I stood up, walking out of the room with a deep sigh. Itachi was waiting by the door, he really looked as if he hadn't slept all night. I took his hand as I walked to the receptionist's desk, checking out and listening to her lecture me about my stitches and to go to a clinic if anything was wrong. I nodded, rubbing my forehead as my mind buzzed with words that meant very little to be at the moment.

I was relieved to just sit in Itachi's car, away from everyone else and away from hospitals. I leaned back, sighing through my nose. I had a sudden realization enter my mind so hard it almost hurt. "Yoru!" I gasped, looking over at Itachi in horror. "Is she okay? I heard her-" He raised his hand, an almost imperceptible smile on his lips. "She is all right. He cut her, but it wasn't serious. She is staying at the veterinarian's for a few days." I collapsed back into the seat with relief that she hadn't died. I felt emotional, stubbornly chalking it up to the drugs in my system and lack of decent sleep.

"Do you want to rest at home or speak to the police?" I thought for a second before deciding I wanted to get it out of the way. "Let's deal with the police." I murmured. He nodded, starting the car and heading towards the station. I stared out of the window, thinking about how everyone else was living their normal lives. They were going to the movies, going home to relax, just having fun. I wasn't sure if I was grateful for their joy or envious of it.

I looked up when he stopped, clenching my hands together as I got out of the car and walked into the large, nerve-wracking station. I felt Itachi walk close beside me, the reassurance calming my fried nerves slightly. We told the receptionist who we were and she called the sheriff, who led us to an empty room. I sat, bouncing my leg up and down out of anxiety. Itachi placed his hand on my knee. "Relax, it's going to be fine." He murmured. I nodded quickly, not sure if it was me or him I was trying to reassure.

I looked up as an officer came in. "Ms. Ikari?" He asked. "Yes, that's me." I said, watching him smile warmly and close the door. "I'm Officer Shin. Are you okay to answer a few questions?" I nodded, folding my hands in my lap as he sat in front of me and opened a folder, taking out a pencil. "We understand you've said you believe this attempted murder to be because of a mental illness on Uchiha Sasuke's part?" I pursed my lips. "Yes. He acts very differently on occasions and I've known him for so long, I can see it's clear he is suffering from a behavioral disorder. Violent mood swings and I've even… It's like he sometimes sinks into his own world." I try to articulate my thoughts and explain what had happened. He wrote on the paper in front of him for a few moments.

"How long as he acted this way?" I took a second to reply. "About a year ago he started acting strangely and reacting violently." I was trying to decide if the months of mistreatment were all due to whatever Sasuke was suffering from. I tried to recall things that I may not have paid any extra attention to when they first happened. He would be perfectly calm one moment… Then the next something would snap. I recounted any detail I could remember to the officer, answering the questions as efficiently as I could manage. The interrogation went on for nearly an hour.

"Well Amaya, I think you can go ahead and go home now. We have the information we need from you both." He nodded with a smile, getting up and exiting the chilly room. I sat still for a moment, still finding myself a bit out of touch with reality since yesterday's events. I was brought out of the daydream by Itachi's hand around my shoulders, blinking to clear my mind I stood up with him.

"We're staying with a friend tonight, the house is being cleaned." He hesitated for barely a second at the last word. I pondered what he meant before I swallowed dryly, realizing he probably meant the blood from the attack. As we got into the car I asked him who we were staying with. "Deidara, your sister is staying with him as well, he brought her to the hospital." I nodded absentmindedly before I pursed my lips in disapproval. They were _alone_ all day?

I shook my head with a sigh. It didn't matter, she was almost an adult. Hell, how can I even tell her what to do; after all _I'm_ the one that completely ran away from home without any trace. I glanced over at Itachi at the thought. Yes, I wish everything had been dealt with better, that things had gone differently, and given the chance I probably would go back in time to fix it…

But then, would things have turned out differently? Would Itachi and I have ended up together? I look back on everything and I think no, we probably never would have. And Sasuke… He was going to be okay. With medicine and proper doctors. Everything was going to work out, eventually. There were still bumps in the road of course, but hey, that's what keeps you alert and kicking.

_Time is the best medicine. _


	16. It'll Be Okay in The End

The next week, to be honest, I couldn't really remember much of. I nursed the wound and spent most of my time sleeping off the medications or talking with Kiara and Itachi. We went back home after three days, I felt soothed to be in familiar surroundings. I had received at least a dozen phone calls from friends. I was allowed to take my exams in the summer, surprisingly nice of my school. Yoru was doing rehabilitation and she was doing perfectly well, I was bringing her home next week. And a police officer called me to find out where I was staying and came to the house once, to clear up a few more questions.

Mikoto called to tell us the psychiatrist was going to keep seeing Sasuke regularly and had put him on an antipsychotic though they were still trying to interpret if this was schizophrenia or something else. I was told he had been acting much calmer and similar to his "old self." I didn't really like that phrase. There is no old or new self really, you're just _you_. You're not in the past, you're not new, you're just developing. I hoped he was going to continue being calm so he can get his life back on track.

I was visiting him today. I had wanted to do so, but they wanted us both to heal up and clear our schedules a bit more. I asked to see him alone, without anyone else or the police. I was reluctantly allowed the request, though I was asked if I was sure I trusted him. I didn't trust the demon inside of him, but yes, I did trust _him_.

I paused outside of his room door, taking a deep breath before walking inside. He looked up as I stepped inside, closing the door behind me. He looked genuinely taken aback to see me. "How are you?" I asked as I slowly walked towards the bed. He studied me for a moment. "I'm...better." He decided on the words he wanted to use. I nodded, taking a seat in the chair beside the bed.

"They said they think they've found out what's been hurting you and that the doctor will continue seeing you." To be honest, I wasn't sure what Sasuke had was permanent like they thought. He… He never got any help before, never spoke to anyone, even though he had been through a lot in his childhood. It was hard to believe I knew him like this, when right now, we seemed like strangers. He nodded, sighing deeply. "I'm sorry. For what I did to you and for…"

He hesitated and I shook my head. "You weren't _you_ when this happened. I'm fine and you are too, that's all that matters. All I wish is for all of this to be behind us." I murmured. He was looking out of the window, but he nodded. "It's the past." He agreed with a monotonous voice. I almost smiled. This was who I remembered. Calm, intelligent, if a little distant. "Itachi spoke to me earlier." I nearly fainted at that, I seriously think I would've. "Sasuke…" He held a hand up to stop me. "Amaya, it's hard not to notice someone being in love when you grew up with them." His voice was solemn, but his eyes held no hint of what he was thinking of.

"I did love you. I know that. But… It changed, we both did, and we can't go back. I don't want to either." He told me. I inhaled slowly. We were each other's first love, but just as he said, things changed. "You're going to find someone."

I murmured then, standing up. He glanced at me as I placed a hand on his shoulder. "If I were honest with you, Sasuke, I think we should just start over." We couldn't go back to how we first were, or how we've been for the past year. It was better to begin over, because I knew we probably were never going to entirely leave each other's lives. He nodded in agreement.

"Goodbye, Sasuke." I said as I walked away. I heard him hum lightly in reply and smiled as I left. I nearly collapsed as I walked down the hallway and out of the painfully bright hospital, relief and a horribly heavy weight finally lifted off of my chest. I'd done it, I really had… I was restarting my life, but I would always remember everything that had happened. It built who I am today. Stronger, braver, smarter…

I got into the car with Itachi, giving him one of the first genuine and peaceful smiles that I had shared with someone in far too long. I had made mistakes, we all did, but look where it got me. I was walking down a great pathway for a change, and I was certain we all were going to be perfectly okay. Physically, mentally, perfectly okay.

I felt his hand slip into mine and smiled gently. I wasn't uncertain about my life or myself anymore.

Everything really will be okay in the end. If it's not okay, then it's not the ending.

* * *

**AUTHORESS NOTE:**

**I have some sort of epilogue in mind but I probably won't do it until way later, when I have more time. I seriously do have most of it planned out though, so perhaps it won't take so long.  
**

**I appreciate every one of you that followed, favorited, and reviewed. I loved this story very much and I hope anyone who read this has enjoyed it as well. Another story is done and dusted and now I can move forward, I'll always be proud of every story I've done! Leave reviews dearhearts, it's tradition for the last chapter after all!**

_**~Heiwa~ **_


End file.
